Unconditional Love
by PioneeringAuthor
Summary: After years of surviving Belarus's misguided affections, Russia devises a plan to convince her to love someone else. Will his plan work? Will Belarus finally love someone else, or will she still chase her brother? [No gore, profanity or flying purple people eaters. Slight suggestion and adult situations, Not highly sexual, however.]
1. Prologue

Dear Reader,

While I was working on Healing Wounds, this story came to mind, and I fell in love with it.

I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

Also, I hope that it touches you in a good way, somehow.

By the way, for the chapters following the Prologue, I will try to find a quote about love that goes with that chapter.

Before I begin, I would like to give special thanks to The Scheming Turtle for the help in being a beta in this chapter and giving me wonderful advice!

I hope you enjoy this story of unconditional love.

~+~PioneeringAuthor, the pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell

**P.S. Please write me a review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Unconditional Love:**

**A Hetalia Fan Fiction by PioneeringAuthor**

(((l)))

_Dedicated to all who are in broken relationships that they want to repair,_

_or are in relationships where they wish they could keep loving the other person, but find it hard to keep loving._

_May this encourage you to not give up in those situations._

* * *

**Prologue:**

((((ppppqqqq))))

((ppqq))

(pq)

Russia scanned the piles of books once again, hoping something would hold the answer he sought. For countless years, his little sister, Belarus, was obsessed with marrying him, and there was no way to stop her. On this particular day, Russia could not take it anymore, and was searching countless relationship books for some hint on what to do about his sister. Finally, his eyes caught a page that he overlooked. It held a very valuable, verifiable piece of information that would forever change his life: the law of relationships.

According to this law, when two people spent enough time together, confided in each other, and depended on each other, they became emotionally attached. Suddenly, a wild idea sparked in his mind. What if he could convince Belarus to do that with another man? Surely then she would leave Russia for that other man, because she would be emotionally attached to him instead of to her brother! Before he could think anything through, however, Russia's sister burst into his study.

"Hello, Brother! How are you feeling today?" Belarus said in a silvery voice.

Russia quickly hid the book behind his back and nervously stated, "Fine, thank-you."

"That is most wonderful! What are you hiding behind your back?" Belarus asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Oh, nothing, just a book I forgot to put back on the shelf!" Russia rapidly explained as he walked over to the nearby bookshelf and randomly stuffed the book into an empty spot.

"Oh, I see…Tell me, Brother, when are you going to become one with me?" Belarus interrogated him as she leaned on his desk.

Russia looked at his sister, pondering what on earth made her desire him so unnaturally.  
Did something hit her on the head when she was a child? Did she drink something tainted? Was she hit by lightning?

Whatever the reason, she was looking at him with an obvious longing to be something more than his little sister. For several moments, Russia contemplated if he ought to run out of the room now, or answer her. While her brother studied her, Belarus leaned on his desk, and sunlight from a nearby window illuminated her platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She was young and beautiful, but was also notorious for her temper and abusive side. Hence, Russia wanted to run away from her as often as possible. However, this day would be different. Standing in the room, Russia suddenly remembered his wild idea and began to present it.

"Uhm…Sister, I'm not sure if…what I mean is…are you sure you want to marry me?" Russia asked tactfully, knowing that he had to choose his words carefully or else the plan would fail.

"What do you mean, Brother? Of course I want to marry you!" Belarus insisted as she stood up, flustered that Russia would suggest that she DIDN'T want to marry him.

"Well…I understand that you love me…but…I mean…you hardly spend time with anyone else! What if you only THINK you love me when really you just…don't know anyone else…worth marrying?" Russia explained, hoping that she would listen to him instead of drawing a knife and ordering him to marry her.

For a few seconds, Belarus looked thoughtful, as if Russia's words had sunk in. Indeed, they had, partially. While she stood there, Belarus considered what her brother said. She didn't think anyone else was worth spending time with… but he did have a point: she refused to think about anyone else, so how would she know if some other man was suitable for her?

After a few more speculating seconds, Belarus replied, "I don't want anyone else, Brother."

"Exactly my point! You never take the time to consider anyone else; what if we do get married, and a few years later you find out that I'm a terrible husband? Besides, I'm your BROTHER! Siblings can't get married, it's…it's…we're…well…it's bad, okay? Besides, there's so many other men out there, you should give one a chance besides me! You spend far too much time with me to find anyone else worth being with!" Russia debated with her, carefully building his plan in his mind.

Belarus stared at her brother, unsure if she should stab him for saying that, or if she should listen.

Since it was her beloved brother talking, she decided to listen and answered with, "Well…what should I do to prove that I really do want to marry you?"

Seeing his chance, Russia said, "Well…I want you to marry someone else."

"WHAT? HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO PROVE ANYTHING?" Belarus objected swiftly.

"Well…if after one year of being married your feelings for me have still not changed… you can divorce him," Russia offered, hoping she would agree so that he would at least get one year of peace from her.

"But… Fine, one year, and that's it, okay? Who do you want me to marry?" Belarus mumbled, deciding it was best to go with her brother's idea.

She would do anything to prove her love for him, after all. Quickly, Russia took out a piece of paper and began writing down an agreement so that Belarus had something to stick to whether she liked it or not.

"What are you writing, Brother?" Belarus asked curiously, affectionately leaning on her brother's shoulder to see what it was.

"A contract, so that you will be held to this agreement," Russia explained, hoping against hope that this would work and she would leave him alone… at least for one year.

Belarus sighed, "Fine…but who am I supposed to marry?"

Russia hadn't thought of that. He stopped writing, and started thinking. Everyone knew that Belarus was… mentally unstable, so who could he convince to marry her? How was she supposed to get emotionally attached to someone else if nobody wanted to be with her?  
What would he do?  
Then, he remembered that there was one man who always loved her, even though she was… mentally unstable…  
"Lithuania!" Russia exclaimed happily, glad that a name came to his mind.

"WHAT? NO! I REFUSE!" Belarus shouted, utterly detesting the thought of being married to Lithuania.

"You want to please me, don't you?" Russia probed as he stared into his sister's eyes.

The sun highlighted his pale, nearly white hair that clearly showed that he was indeed related to the angry girl beside him.

Stiffening up and crossing her arms, Belarus grumbled, "Fine. What am I supposed to do with him for a year?"

"That's what I'm deciding now," Russia soothed as he began writing a contract.

"All right, here's the contract: I, the personification of Belarus, do hereby agree to marry the personification of Lithuania for one full year," Russia read the opening statements of the contract, but before he could get farther, his sister interrupted with, "I will marry him, if it pleases you, but I will not do anything physical with him, understand? I refuse!"

"Well, I suppose we should add that, then!" Russia conceded as he continued writing with, "Under the following conditions: Lithuania will not be allowed to have any physical contact with me except for hugging and kissing and acts of kindness, unless I myself want to go farther."

"EXCUSE ME? DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?" Belarus objected as she slammed her hand on Russia's desk.

Normally, Russia would be intimidated by his sister at this point, but his determination and desperation fueled him into standing up, staring down at his sister and declaring, "BELARUS, it's part of being married! How do you expect to be married and have _utterly no physical contact_ with your husband? I am going easy on you with this part, but I will not stop Lithuania from showing his affection for you, even if you cannot stand him!"

Surprised that her brother spoke to her in such a manner, Belarus sat down and silently nodded her consent.

Eventually, Russia drew up a contract stating that Belarus had to marry Lithuania for one full year, and was not allowed to divorce him until the day after their first anniversary. While she was married to him, she was supposed to sleep in the same bed with him, eat every meal with him, talk to him for at least fifteen minutes without cursing him in any way, and be faithful to him. However, she was allowed to beat him for fifteen minutes each day if she absolutely could not stand him. Although Belarus was permitted to abuse Lithuania, she was not allowed to make him bleed, internally or externally.

To balance that, Lithuania was permitted to be affectionate towards Belarus throughout the day, and Belarus was not allowed to stop him from kissing, caressing or hugging her. However, Lithuania was not allowed to go farther than that UNLESS Belarus consented, which she firmly declared that she never would.

Furthermore, Belarus was not allowed to drive herself anywhere; she would have to rely on Lithuania for all transportation. Also, if Lithuania wanted to take Belarus somewhere, she would have to go with him, regardless of her feelings. Also, neither party was permitted to speak of this marriage to anyone outside of their best friends or family members. Of course, Lithuania was obliged to remain faithful to Belarus no matter what happened.

If Belarus was found breaking this contract somehow, she would be punished in whatever way Russia found suitable, including extending the minimum amount of time in the marriage for another year or more. If Lithuania was found breaking the contract somehow, Belarus would be permitted to divorce Lithuania that day. Of course, there had to be absolute proof of either party breaking the agreement.

Russia wrote this contract out of adversity; he wanted at least one year free from his sister's crazed obsession with him. Based on what he knew of the law of relationships, Russia organized this agreement in a way that would force Belarus to spend time with Lithuania, share secrets with him, and depend on him, so that she would become emotionally attatched to him, and want to be with Lithuania instead of Russia.

Of course, that was the PLAN… Plans do not always follow through…would this one follow through, or would Russia have to scan more books for an answer?  
Furthermore, would Lithuania survive this madness?


	2. Chapter 1

Dear Reader,

Thanks for reading this far!

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do!

**Please, leave me a review and tell me what you think, all right?**

Also, I give special thanks to The Scheming Turtle for being a Beta reader in this chapter and elsewhere.

~+~ PioneeringAuthor, the pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"The sweetest of all sounds is that of the voice of the woman we love."**

**-Jean de la Bruyere**

((((pppppqqqqq))))

((ppqq))

(pq)

Lithuania heard a knock at his door and answered, unaware of how it would affect his life.

"Lithuania! I have some news for you: you are marrying my sister, Belarus! Read this contract and sign it under where she signed it!" Russia demanded as Lithuania opened the door.

Lithuania gaped at Russia and the piece of paper before him. Did Russia really just utter that?

"What are you talking about?" Lithuania sputtered in surprise as he took the piece of paper and began to read it.

"Listen, I cannot handle Belarus anymore! I convinced her to marry you for at least a year; you have that long to make her fall in love with you so that she won't want to be with me anymore!" Russia swiftly explained as he entered Lithuania's house.

As usual, he had to slightly duck to enter the door. He was wearing his usual heavy beige coat with his usual long scarf wrapped around his neck. His pale skin and hair looked ghostly in the afternoon sunlight coming through the door as he entered. Although he looked like his usual self, this was not a usual day.

Turning around, his purple eyes caught Lithuania's green eyes as he ordered, "Sign the contract!"

Lithuania stared at the paper again, hardly believing that Belarus would agree to such an arrangement. With one hand, Lithuania combed his brown, shoulder-length hair away from his face while with the other he held the paper.

"Did Belarus actually agree to this?" Lithuania inquired as he read the page for a third time.

"Yes; that's her signature at the bottom! Can't you see? Oh, that's right: you don't know her human name… Well, you do now!" Russia elucidated as he pointed to the bottom of the contract.

Placing the paper on a nearby table, Lithuania wasn't sure what to think. For countless ages he had been madly in love with Belarus and deeply wanted her to love him back… but he didn't want her to be ordered into a relationship with him; he wanted her to willingly marry him, not be shoved into a marriage with him. Lithuania wanted to object, but he didn't know what to say. Since Russia had a habit of beating Lithuania and anyone else that got in his way, Lithuania didn't want to say anything. Simultaneously, he didn't want Belarus to be FORCED to marry him; surely she wouldn't want anything to do with him under those circumstances. On the other hand, he was desperately in love with her; the very thought of marrying her took his breath away in ecstasy. With another look at Russia, Lithuania nervously signed the paper, unsure of what else to do.

"Excellent! Come to my house tomorrow at ten and you'll marry her!" Russia commanded as he merrily walked out the door.

Before Lithuania could say "Tomorrow? I don't have anything to wear! What am I supposed to do?" or anything else like that, Russia slammed the door on his way out, which left Lithuania speechlessly alone in his house.  
After a few moments, Russia's words sunk into Lithuania's mind: he was marrying Belarus. Suddenly, an overwhelming joy surged into his heart. He was finally marrying the woman he pined for all these years! Indeed, there were certain conditions, and he only had a year, but he was still marrying her! The more Lithuania thought about it, the happier he became. Surely, within the next year he would be able to convince Belarus to love him, and they would be together forever. He didn't worry about what would happen if he failed to win her heart; he was too happy to think about that possibility right now. After Russia departed, Lithuania decided that he needed to tell his best friend about this situation.

Quickly, he grabbed his car keys and drove to Poland's house, and told him everything.  
For a few minutes, Poland had trouble believing what Lithuania just elucidated.  
He read the contract twice, but still found it hard to fathom.

"Okay…Let me…Tell me...let's see if I… am hearing this right: Russia, like, out of the blue comes over to your house, and, like tells you that he convinced Belarus to marry you? Liet, I see the paper, I heard the story, but…this is just…totally...I'm sorry…I just…totally…don't… get this right now," Poland uttered, scratching his blonde head as he spoke. His green eyes stared into Lithuania's, trying to detect if Lithuania was drugged or somehow making this up as a joke.

"Poland, I am getting married tomorrow!" Lithuania repeated while waving his hands for emphasis.

Poland flipped some of his shoulder-length, golden hair away from his face as he stared at his friend. He knew how much Lithuania loved Belarus, and how insane Belarus was reputed to be. Surely, this contract would not end well, in Poland's opinion.

"Listen, Liet, I…I…I really don't know what to say right now," Poland admitted as he read the contract again.

"Well…do you know of any places to get a nice tuxedo around here?" Lithuania probed.

"Oh, yeah, like, there's tons of places around here! You can totally get something to get married in…I'm just not sure if this is going to work out…" Poland answered with a wave of his hand.

"Well, I think it will be wonderful! I'm sure that I'll win her heart and she'll want to stay with me!" Lithuania proclaimed ecstatically.

Poland snorted. "Liet, I know you love that… girl, but, if she was ever going to love you, wouldn't she have done that by now?" Poland pointed out to his best friend.

"Well, we were never in a relationship like this before; we'll be spending so much time together that surely she'll love me!" Lithuania insisted with a big grin on his face.

Poland buried his face in his hands. Truthfully, he believed that Belarus was going to either divorce Lithuania in a year or that she would find a way to secretly kill him. Either way, Poland decided that this whole affair would be a disaster. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was his best friend getting himself killed.

Standing up and glaring at his friend, Poland objected, "LIET, DON'T YOU GET IT? SHE'S INSANE! You are going to DIE! Then what will I do? I, Like, will be alone without a best friend! "

"No! The contract clearly states that she cannot make me bleed or abuse me too often! I'm not going to die, Poland! Besides, " Lithuania reminded him calmly, "I am sure that after a while she will see how much I love her and return my feelings."

Poland sighed and buried his face in his hands again. After a few moments, he decided that, perhaps, he should just encourage Lithuania. After all, Lithuania was his best friend... even if he was possibly insane.

Looking at Lithuania again, Poland conceded with, "Well… Eventually she'll HAVE to see how much you genuinely care… Many things can happen in a year… Yeah, you could totally win her heart in a year."

Jumping to his feat, Lithuania exclaimed, "Thanks Poland! I'm so glad your with me on this! By the way, can you help me get something suitable to wear at my wedding?"

"Of course I can! I just need to, like, get my shoes on," Poland agreed.

Abruptly, Poland said, "WAIT! Am I allowed to help you? Does the contract say anything about me NOT being allowed to help you or come to the wedding or anything like that?"

"Uhm… It only says that I cannot tell anyone about it outside my family or best friends… "Lithuania answered with another look at the contract.

"Well… Liet, I like you and all that, but, like, it may be best if I don't attend, because… you know… Belarus would probably be totally upset if there are too many guests there," Poland decided.

"Oh… You're probably right," Lithuania agreed.

Within the next twenty-four hours, Lithuania was married to Belarus. They didn't have a fancy ceremony, or dozens of guests. In fact, they merely went to a judge and became legally married. Only Russia and Ukraine were there as witnesses. Of course, when Lithuania was allowed to kiss his bride, the bride in question said that they didn't have time for that, and walked out the door. Although she hated every minute of it, she went home with Lithuania and ate supper with him. She refused to speak during their first meal together, even though Lithuania tried talking to her. When it was time for bed, she slept on her side of the bed and ordered Lithuania to stay on his side. Indeed, it was a very interesting twenty-four hours.

Despite Belarus's rudeness, Lithuania was overjoyed that he was finally married to his beloved Belarus. For Lithuania, simply hearing her voice made him glad. Belarus had been harsh to him countless times before that day, but he didn't care; her voice was musical to him and he was honored to hear every note, even if it was a sour one. Indeed, he was in love with her, and he had no idea how the next year would affect his life.

* * *

Dear Reader,

Keep reading!

**Please let me know what you think in a review!**

I would deeply appreciate it!

**By the way, please do not spoil my story in a review, thanks!**

PioneeringAuthor, the pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~


	3. Chapter 2

Dear Reader,

For those of you who are eagerly awaiting this and other chapters, I would like to reassure you that I myself am rather impatient for the next part of this story!

I want to post as much as possible, but I am forcing myself to wait, for the good of the story and the readers.

**I hope you enjoy this next part; please read and let me know what you think in a review!**

~+~ PioneeringAuthor, the pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**"Love is patient…"**

**1 Cor. 13:4**

((((ppppqqqq))))

((ppqq))

(pq)

The next morning, Lithuania prepared the best breakfast he thought of for Belarus. When she awoke, however, she completely rejected anything he made for her.

"I am not hungry," she lied, hoping that he would leave her sight.

"Well… when you are hungry, just ask, and I'll make you something, all right?" Lithuania assented gently.

He left her alone, allowing her to stay in bed. Belarus stayed in bed for hours. Lithuania pondered when she would come down and have something to eat. Although Belarus became hungrier, she still stayed in bed. However, there was a part of her that knew that she needed to get up eventually. She debated what to do with herself for quite some time.

_I don't want to see him, I just want this year to be over! Why did I agree to this? Oh… I just hope that this somehow leads to Big Brother becoming one with me… I am getting hungry… I should really go down and eat something… I did agree to talk to him for at least fifteen minutes… but I don't want to talk to Lithuania! I don't want to see, hear, talk to, or eat with him! Then again, I am getting thirsty…. I must admit, Lithuania does have a nice house and a comfortable bed… but I better not get too comfortable here because I'm only staying for a year! As for now… I suppose I should get down there and eat something, after all, I did agree to have all my meals with that man… who I am now married to for a year…_

At this point of her inner dialogue, Belarus eyed the ring on her finger. It was a simple gold band, nothing particularly spectacular about it. Nevertheless, it was still a wedding ring, and she convinced Russia to allow her to keep the marriage fairly secret. Quickly, she sat up, took off the ring and hid it in the drawer in the nightstand.

_There, now nobody will know I am married… except for Russia, Lithuania, Ukraine… and Poland… and possibly Lithuania's brothers… Why did Big Brother allow Lithuania to tell Poland? Why couldn't this have been more secret? Then again, they are best friends… and I'm sure Lithuania's brothers would be asking questions sooner or later… Why did I agree to this? *sigh* This year better pass quickly… I suppose I should eat something now._

With that, Belarus slipped out of bed and reluctantly ate a small meal with Lithuania.

"Did you sleep well?" Lithuania asked while sitting across from Belarus at the table.

She curtly nodded and took a sip of water.

"You have fifteen minutes," she reminded him while eyeing a clock.

Lithuania also looked at the clock and noted the time. He wished he had more than fifteen minutes, but the agreement said that Belarus was obliged to talk for at least fifteen minutes, and it seemed that was all she wanted. He wasn't sure what to say in fifteen minutes. What would he say in fifteen minutes that may possibly sway her feelings towards him?

Taking a deep breath, Lithuania remarked, "You look lovely, Natalia."

"Don't call me by my human name," Belarus snarled.

"I'm sorry, Dear," Lithuania apologized, but before he said anything else, Belarus snapped,

"Don't call me 'Dear'!"

"Well… what would you like me to call you?" Lithuania conceded, hoping that Belarus would calm down.

"'Belarus,' just 'Belarus'," Belarus answered.

"All right, Belarus… Doesn't the contract say that I may show you affection? Wouldn't a pet name be under that category?" Lithuania pointed out gently.

Glaring at Lithuania, Belarus realized that he was right, and mumbled, "Fine… if you must."

"Belarus, I don't know what Russia told you, but this wasn't my idea," Lithuania consoled, "I did want to marry you, but I never wanted you to be forced into a relationship with me."

Although he wanted to give her a pet name, he knew that it would make her angry, hence, Lithuania addressed Belarus by her preferred country name. For a few moments, Belarus remained silent.

"For your information, Big Brother convinced me to marry you in order to prove that I actually do love him. He said something about not spending enough time with other men, hence this ridiculous contract we are thrown under," Belarus divulged while looking away from Lithuania.

"Ah… I see," Lithuania remarked with an understanding look in his eyes.

"You have four minutes left," Belarus announced as she studied the clock on the wall.

Gently, Lithuania rested his hand on top of Belarus's and added, "Belarus, I know that you don't want to be married to me right now, but I'm sure that we can make this a wonderful year together."

Belarus glared at Lithuania's hand on her own, and wanted to pull away, but the contract permitted Lithuania to affectionately touch her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Because of that, she merely cringed and hoped that he would stop touching her.

"I highly doubt that this year will be enjoyable," Belarus spat in an acidic voice.

Seeing Belarus wanted to pull away from him, Lithuania slowly withdrew his hand, memorizing the soft, smooth surface of her fingers as his own passed over them.

"Well, it will take a bit of getting used to, but I'm sure that we will have a wonderful year," Lithuania encouraged her softly.

Belarus snorted. Feeling that it was a good time to change the subject, Lithuania asked,

"What would you like for dinner?"

"I don't care," Belarus shrugged.

"Well… I am willing to buy something, or I may cook something we have here," Lithuania answered.

"I don't care," Belarus repeated. Seeing that the required time was up, Belarus abruptly stood up from the table.

"I am going for a walk," Belarus declared while walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lithuania called after her, standing up from the table as he spoke.

"I am going for a walk! There's nothing in the contract against me having some alone time, is there? There's nothing against me walking by myself, so I'm going for a walk! DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Belarus snapped as she opened the front door and stomped outside.

"WAIT! When will you be back?" Lithuania inquired, following her outside as he spoke.

"When I'm ready; leave me alone! I want some alone time!" Belarus shouted, walking faster to get away from her husband.

Watching Belarus leave, Lithuania understood that Belarus needed some time alone, but he feared that she would get lost, especially since she rarely came to Lithuania's land. Although he wanted to go after her, he didn't wish to upset her, so he watched her disappear into the woods in the distance, and sighed.

For hours he avidly awaited her appearance. Dinner came and passed, and she still wasn't there. He waited for her for several hours before finally eating without her. Finally, late at night, she returned.  
She somehow managed to find her way home, partially because she marked trees with her knife and partially because she loathed Lithuania's land so much that she couldn't help but subconsciously memorize the path she took.

"You're home! Are you all right? Where did you go?" Lithuania exclaimed in relief as his wife entered the door.

"I went out, and I'm fine; I'm going to bed now, on my side of the bed," Belarus disclosed curtly as she headed up the stairs to the bedroom.

Even though Belarus had been harsh to him, Lithuania was still overjoyed that he was finally married to the girl he loved, and was relieved that she came home safely.  
Their marriage was certainly going to be testing within the next few months.

* * *

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

Also, I would like to thank everyone who has already reviewed this story; thank you ever so much!

Honestly, seeing kind reviews deeply encourages me!

Thank you!

PioneeringAuthor, the pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~


	4. Chapter 3

Dear Reader,

Thank you for reading this far!

I hope you enjoy it and keep reading until the end!

**Also, I would love it if you left me a review and told me what you think!**

Furthermore, I give special thanks to The Scheming Turtle for being my Beta reader, and one of my fans.

PioneeringAuthor, the pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**"The art of love... is largely the art of persistence."**

**~Albert Ellis**

**"… It [love] is not provoked, It keeps no account of wrong,"**

**~ 1 Corinthians 13:5**

((((ppppqqqq))))

((ppqq))

(pq)

If ever there was a persistent lover, it was the country of Lithuania. Day after day, he tried to woo his wife through giving her splendid meals or talking to her, but she rebuffed him repeatedly. No matter how gentle or how patient he was with her, she pushed him away, and avoided him as often as the contract permitted. After some time, she began slapping him away. Soon, she was hitting him harder and harder every day. Nevertheless, Lithuania still pursued Belarus.

One day, as Lithuania was folding some laundry, Belarus walked by him. Seeing Lithuania, Belarus immediately turned away, attempting to avoid him. However, he spotted her.

"Belarus! You're just in time to get your laundry! I already have it all cleaned and folded for you; I would put it away myself, but I thought you may prefer to handle your own clothes," Lithuania announced with a loving smile.

Slowly, Belarus turned around and glared at him.

"I'll do my laundry when I feel like it!" Belarus snarled at him.

Although they had been married for several weeks, Belarus still didn't like him at all.

"Well, I'm just letting you know!" Lithuania replied quietly as he tenderly folded Belarus's socks.

After several moments of watching Lithuania fold her clothes, Belarus decided that she should handle her own items.

Stomping over, she snapped, "Give me my things! I'll handle my own stuff, understand?"

"All right, I was just trying to be helpful," Lithuania consented as he stepped aside from the clothes.

"I don't need your help!" Belarus objected as she shoved him aside.

Unfortunately, she pushed him a bit too hard. Lithuania knocked into a nearby wall, his face directly hitting it. Instantly, he felt pain shoot through his nose. Pulling away from the wall, Lithuania put his hands on his nose, and felt something leak out of his nose. He inspected his hands and saw that his nose was bleeding.

For a few moments, Belarus was oblivious. Suddenly, she heard Lithuania gasp, and something told her that it was serious. Feeling something crawl along her skin, Belarus turned and saw that Lithuania's nose was bruised and bleeding. She gasped and dropped her laundry. The contract clearly stated that she wasn't allowed to make him bleed, internally or externally… and if anything was bleeding externally, it was Lithuania's nose.

Lithuania looked at Belarus and asked nervously, "Is my nose… is it bad?"

He knew it was bad by the disgusting taste running down the back of his throat, but he asked her anyway. All Belarus could do was nod slowly. Her face lost all its color as she dreaded what Russia would do when he found out. Lithuania covered his nose with his hands, leaned forward and quietly exited the room as he searched for a paper towel. Belarus followed him nervously.

"I… I… I didn't mean to… do that," Belarus whispered, wondering what to say in her defense.

"I know that you didn't mean it," Lithuania calmly replied as he leaned against the kitchen counter, grabbed a paper napkin and put it to his nose.

"When will you tell Big Brother?" Belarus inquired sullenly as she stared at her feet.

She believed that she would be punished… and that may mean another year of being forced to be Lithuania's wife, which she abhorred. However, she legitimately made him bleed, which was against the agreement. She knew that she deserved punishment.  
However, Lithuania defied the rules.

"I am not going to tell him anything," Lithuania answered gently.

Shocked, Belarus whipped her gaze back to him.

"What?" She whispered in astonishment.

"I said that I won't tell him," Lithuania illuminated as he grabbed another paper napkin.

He knew that he should tell Russia, but his love for Belarus told him to keep it quiet… after all, it was just an accident, right?

"But… I made you bleed; I broke the contract!" Belarus pointed out, not comprehending how Lithuania could be so… soft.

Locking eyes with his bride, Lithuania replied, "It was an accident; you didn't do it on purpose, so I needn't tell."

"But… I pushed you into the wall! Your nose is bruised and bleeding!" Belarus wailed.

"It was the wall that made me bleed, not you," Lithuania quietly insisted as he leaned forward, preferring the blood to go out of his nose instead of wash down his throat.

For several minutes, Belarus had no idea of what to say to her husband. She couldn't believe that she wasn't going to be punished.

Eventually, she meekly asked, "Well… what do you want me to do?"

"Well… I don't want to get blood on the laundry… " Lithuania offered with a shrug.

Belarus nodded and left. Confused and relieved that she wouldn't be reprimanded, Belarus decided that she owed Lithuania some help, and did the laundry without complaints. After that day, Belarus tolerated Lithuania, and willingly spent fifteen minutes a day with him, not only listening to his words, but also talking back to him. It seemed that Lithuania's persistence was beginning to pay off… but would he be able to love her for a complete year?


	5. Chapter 4

Dear Reader,

Thanks for reading this far!

**Please leave me a kind review and let me know what you think!**

I give special thanks to The Scheming Turtle for all the help in being a beta for me!

PioneeringAuthor, the pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Friends can help each other. A true friend is someone who lets you have total freedom to be yourself - and especially to feel. Or, not feel. Whatever you happen to be feeling at the moment is fine with them. That's what real love amounts to - letting a person be what he really is."

~Jim Morrison

((((ppppqqqq))))

((ppqq))

(pq)

It was a month into their marriage. Sadly, not much had changed between Belarus and Lithuania. Indeed, Belarus was talking to her husband, but she still loathed him, although she was beginning to respect him. Meanwhile, Lithuania still completely loved her, and continually reached out to her, trying to win her affections. Of course, nothing seemed to be getting through, even with their routine conversations. One day, Lithuania believed that he should give his wife some space. Hence, he went to visit his best, trusted friend, Poland, whom he had not seen since his wedding day a month ago.

Lithuania disclosed to Poland all that had happened to him within the past month… including his nosebleed. When Poland heard about the nosebleed, he couldn't bear it any longer.

"WHAT? She made you bleed? That's it! You, like, have to tell Russia! Maybe you can get out of the contract because she broke it!" Poland declared.

"She didn't make me bleed, the wall did," Lithuania calmly parried.

"Liet, I know you love her and all that, but now is so not the time to try and, like, cover for her, okay? Now is when you totally tell Russia all she did to you! She broke the agreement; she needs to get it!" Poland insisted, his green eyes filling with outrage that his best friend had been harmed already.

"No, Poland! She didn't make me bleed, the wall did!" Lithuania patiently persisted to Poland.

Poland buried his face in his hands, wishing his best friend would see how harmful Belarus truly was.

"Liet! Don't you get it? SHE'S A PSYCHO!" Poland shouted at Lithuania, unable to listen to any more arguments.

At those words, Lithuania stood up, looked down at his friend's frustrated green eyes and replied, "Poland, Belarus is my wife and I will not allow you to insult her in that way."

Aghast, Poland's jaw dropped.

"Liet, she… Belarus… she's crazy, can't you tell? She's been abusing you verbally and even physically for years, not just last month! Remember, like, when she broke your leg? Or the time she broke all your fingers in a few minutes? What more proof of her insanity and anger do you need? " Poland pointed out, gesturing with his hands for emphasis.

"Poland… she did not break my fingers—" Lithuania began, but he was swiftly interrupted by Poland who jumped to his feet and objected, "LIET! DON'T START THAT WITH ME! I know, I know what you're going to say 'that's just how my fingers bent,' or some, like, complete nonsense like that, but we both know that SHE HURT YOU! WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU TO TOTALLY STOP LOVING HER?"

After a few moments in which Lithuania allowed his best friend to calm down, Lithuania quietly answered, "Nothing."

"What?" Poland whispered.

"Nothing will make me stop loving her, Poland… when you love someone, you love them no matter what they do to you… love is something you choose to do, not just feel," Lithuania expounded as he gently put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Poland's frustrated and worried look softened at those words. For the first time, it dawned on Poland how much Lithuania loved that woman. Indeed, Poland always knew that Lithuania loved Belarus, but now he witnessed it on a whole new level; it was like seeing a new part of a flowering field that he never saw before. Although he didn't want his friend to be killed, Poland knew that there was nothing he could do to change Lithuania's mind… so he decided to encourage him instead.

With a sigh, Poland looked at his feet and conceded, "All right… go ahead, love her… I support you; even if you die loving her, I'm totally going to be your friend, okay?"

Lithuania smiled and reassuringly hugged his friend as he answered, "Thanks, Poland! I knew you would understand one day."

As he looked at Poland, Lithuania's smile faded. A month had flown by, and Belarus still didn't love him.

He sank into a chair and commented, "I love Belarus, but she still doesn't love me…"

"Well… it's only month number one, right? You still, like, have eleven months left; you'll totally get her heart by then, right?" Poland suggested, trying to sound cheerful as he spoke.

Lithuania looked at Poland as he combed his long, brown hair away from his face with his fingers.

"Yeah, you're right… I still have eleven months! I can still win her heart!" Lithuania exclaimed, perking up as he considered the coming year.

With that, he noticed a nearby clock and realized that he should be heading home. He left Poland's house feeling better about himself, and still rather blissful about being married to Belarus… even if she did have… problems.

Of course, eleven months was quite a long time to live with a woman who detested him.

* * *

**P.S. Please do NOT SPOIL my plot in any reviews, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired.

~Robert Frost

((((ppppqqqq))))

((ppqq))

(pq)

Several months passed, and Belarus still despised Lithuania. Indeed, she tolerated him to a certain point after he forgave her for the nosebleed, but overall she still didn't like him. Although he was always gentle to her, she still ignored him, harmed him, and refused to love him. However, as time passed, she slowly insulted him less and less. Eventually, she didn't hurt him as much. Nevertheless, she still didn't love him, and was still counting down the days to the end of the marriage so that she would be allowed to divorce him and go back to trying to win her brother's affection. Even though several months had passed, not much had changed.

However, things were about to shift again…

One day, Lithuania and Belarus were walking along, talking. By this time, it was winter, and snow was everywhere. However, it was not the coldest part of winter, and some rivers still had thin parts to their icy coverings. Belarus happened to be walking towards one of those thin parts of the rivers. Lithuania attempted to warn her, but she wished to be left alone.

"Belarus, please it's—" Lithuania was cut off by Belarus with, "Listen, I just want to walk by myself for a while, okay? I know where I'm walking."

Unfortunately, she didn't know where she was walking, and she fell through the ice. The sheer cold of the water stole her breath away, and she was shocked by the impact the dire cold had on her. She floundered to the surface, gasping deeply. Quickly, she reached out to the edge of the hole, but the ice broke under her weight as she attempted to pull herself out of the water. Indeed, she didn't know where she was walking, and now she was suffering for it.

Feeling his heart pick up speed, Lithuania rushed to the edge of the river, and stopped. Swiftly, he dropped to the ground and started crawling towards Belarus, making sure to spread his weight evenly across the ice.

"Help me!" Belarus gasped as she grabbed onto the edge of the ice.

She felt herself becoming more and more numb every second, and she wasn't sure how long she would be able to move. Since she was a nation, she doubted that she would drown or die of hypothermia… but she didn't want to find out otherwise.

"I'm coming, just hold on!" Lithuania breathed as he neared her.

Slowly, he crawled towards Belarus, doing his best to avoid cracking any ice. However, as he neared the edge, he heard the ice groan and threaten to break.

"Belarus, stretch out your hand as far as you can!" Lithuania instructed as he reached towards her.

Belarus, who was clinging to the edge of the ice, stretched out one arm as far as she was able to stretch. She felt herself shiver from head to foot while simultaneously felt her fingers and feet go completely numb in the frigid water. Although she wasn't sure if she was able to die, she was terrified in that water. As Lithuania neared, Belarus locked eyes with him and recognized that he was also frightened. Strangely enough, there was something comforting in meeting his gaze. Quickly, Lithuania reached out and grabbed Belarus' hand, and slowly started to pull her.

The ice moaned. While Lithuania began to back away and pull Belarus out of the water, cracks began to shoot through the ice. Lithuania felt his heart jump at the sight of the cracks. Belarus gasped in fright. She didn't want to fall into the water again, especially since she wasn't too sure if she would survive hypothermia. Gazing at Lithuania, Belarus tried very hard to think about something other than drowning.

"It's going to be all right, Belarus, just look at me, understand?" Lithuania soothed as he too attempted to think of something other than the frigid water.

Slowly, he continued pulling Belarus from the ice, consoling her all the while. The ice cracked again, and moaned repeatedly. However, it did not break. Eventually, he pulled her out of the ice, and onto the bank of the river. Belarus was shivering from head to foot, completely drenched.

"There, you're out! We need to get you home and take those clothes off you before you freeze," Lithuania announced as Belarus sat in the snow, shivering and panting.

She nodded, and tried to stand up, but her feet and legs were so numb that she tripped and fell down.

"I-I-I'm n-n-numb," Belarus stuttered with a shake of her head.

Her teeth chattered after she was done speaking. She tried banging her hands together to restore some vague feeling in them, but her gloves were soaked and no feeling would come to her fingertips. Her heart was racing as she sat there, pondering if hypothermia would kill her.

Lithuania cast about in his mind for some way to get his wife home, and warm. After a few seconds, he knew that he would have to carry her home.

"Belarus, I'll carry you," Lithuania stated as he picked her up in his arms.

"L-L-L-L-ith-u-ani-a, I am v-very hea-heavy," Belarus objected as Lithuania picked her up.

Although Belarus did weigh a considerable amount with her soaked clothes, Lithuania managed to pick her up, bridal-style. However, he did grunt with the effort.

"Just put your arms around my neck and we'll be home soon," he reassured her as he began to swiftly walk away.

Belarus obeyed as her teeth chattered again. Thankfully, they weren't too far from Lithuania's house, and the fire was still burning inside. With Lithuania's help, Belarus took off her coats and gloves, and crouched beside the fire while Lithuania ran to get towels and a change of clothes for her. Within a few minutes, Belarus was wrapped in towels and blankets, wearing dry clothes, and warming away her numbness from the icy water.

"Thank you, Lithuania… Thank you," Belarus whispered as she sat beside the fire.

"You're welcome," Lithuania replied quietly.

He was relieved that she was safe, and warm. His heart was finally beginning to relax.

For some time, Belarus said nothing to him while she huddled by the fire. She considered all that she did to her husband within the past months. Day after day, she had ignored, insulted and even injured him… and yet, he was still pleasant to her. She didn't understand how one person could endure so much harm and still love someone. As she slowly warmed up, she considered what may have happened if he didn't pull her from the water. Even if she didn't die, it surely would have been terrible to hang there, hour after hour, freezing and numbing in the water. Indeed, she was truly grateful to Lithuania. As she pulled the blankets tighter around herself, she was silent, and contemplative.

He's been so nice to be, and I'll I have ever been to him is hateful… how can he be so loving towards me?

She pondered, I don't deserve any kindness from him, and he continues to be so kind… why? What is it about me that he loves? How can a man even love a woman as harsh as I? Today he saved me from freezing for who knows how long, if not from death itself… I… I need to repay him for that at least. I… I suppose that… well… At the very least, I should apologize for being so… so hurtful to him, especially since he didn't deserve it.

After considering all this, Belarus looked into her husband's green eyes and quietly whispered, "I… I'm sorry for being so mean. Will… you… forgive me?"

With a loving smile, Lithuania replied, "Of course I do, Belarus."

For the first time in countless decades, Belarus smiled at Lithuania. She knew she didn't deserve any forgiveness, yet she just received it, and that act of kindness forced her into a small, shy smile. Although she still didn't like him very much, Belarus was learning how to accept Lithuania's love. Lithuania's desire to be loved was beginning to be more appealing to Belarus. No, she didn't love him, but she was beginning to see that he loved her, truly loved her.

* * *

Dear Reader, 

I must admit, it was hard to find a quote to fit this chapter.

**If you have any great love quotes, please send me a PM or write a review!**

**In fact, tell me what you think in a review, but don't spoil my story!**

Also, I would like to thank everyone for all the amazing reviews, and I would also like to thank The Scheming Turtle for being my Beta reader, and Eisceire for his input in the Prologue.

PioneeringAuthor, the pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~


	7. Chapter 6

Once again, I give special thanks to The Scheming Turtle for being my Beta-reader, and I also give thanks to Greece's Kitty for the information regarding Belarus and sunrises.

Also, I heartily thank all of you who left me reviews, positive or not, and for all the favorites, follows and advice!

**Please keep reading and reviewing, but please DO NOT SPOIL the story, okay? Thanks!**

PioneeringAuthor, the pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell {+}

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Life has taught us that love does not consist in gazing at each other but in looking outward together in the same direction.

~Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, _Wind, Sand and Stars,_ 1939, translated from French by Lewis Galantière

**((((ppppqqqq))))**

**((ppqq))**

**(pq)**

Early one morning, Lithuania awoke, and found that Belarus wasn't there. Looking around the room, Lithuania didn't spot his bride anywhere. At first, he assumed that she went to get a refreshing drink of water, but when he searched the kitchen, she wasn't there. He quickly eyed a nearby clock, and saw that it was close to sunrise. _Where is she at this hour?_ he wondered. Suddenly, fear penetrated his heart. _Did she leave me in the middle of the night? No, surely she wouldn't… or would she?_ He pondered as he felt his pulse increase. For several minutes that morning, he searched all over his house for her to no avail.

With his fear increasing, Lithuania dashed outside and searched through his yard for her. Finally, he discovered her on a hilltop near his house. He sighed in relief. As he started to calm down, he slowly approached her, noticing that the sky was becoming a murky shade of gray as the sunrise neared. When he reached Belarus, she turned and stared at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded as he walked up to her.

"I was wondering where you were," Lithuania explained as he stood by her.

"I was going to watch the sunrise," she snapped, turning away from him in annoyance.

"Oh… well… may I watch it with you?" Lithuania inquired quietly.

Slowly, Belarus twisted her neck and gazed at her husband in bewilderment.

"You… want to watch the sunrise with me?" She asked in wonder. Although she loved watching the sunrise, she had no idea that Lithuania was interested in such things.

"Yes, I would love to watch it with you," Lithuania answered with a smile as the sky increasingly became lighter.

"Well… I mean… It's everybody's sky…" Belarus consented as she turned back to the horizon.

There, in Lithuania's yard, the two watched as the sun gradually rose into the sky.

As the sun rose, the sky turned various shades of gray, then pink, then orange, yellow, and finally, the sun was above the trees in the distance, and the sky was a marvelous yellow with blue on the edges. Belarus watched in awe. Lithuania also enjoyed the spectacular sight he surveyed, especially since Belarus was beside him.

"How often do you watch the sunrise?" Lithuania probed as they stood there.

"As often as I can," Belarus answered quietly, "Even before we were married I watched it."

Lithuania nodded and replied with, "I see… It's very lovely."

"It is," she agreed quietly.

"May I watch it again with you?" Lithuania asked gently.

Belarus stared at him, pondering what to say. She certainly didn't enjoy being with him, but she did like the sunrise, and it was HIS house, after all… hence, she sighed and answered, "If you wish."

After that, they began to watch the sunrise quite often together, admiring how every day it seemed to be a bit different, yet was always the same.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Love is the condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own.**

**~Robert Heinlein**

**((ppqq))**

**((pq))**

**(p)**

For some reason, the winter of Belarus and Lithuania's marriage was unbelievably frigid. Perhaps it occurred because of Belarus' frozen heart, perhaps it was something in the pattern of the wind, perhaps it was simply a cold winter. Whatever the reason, that winter was incredibly cold, which made many people grumble or hide indoors.

Late at night, after Lithuania and Belarus gazed at the sunrise together for the first time, Winter's icy claws scraped across Lithuania's house, which froze the windows and cooled the house, despite the actively burning fires and the raging heater. Lithuania awoke into this cold night, for although he was bundled up snugly, his nose was cold. Quickly, he buried his face in his thick quilt, and attempted to go back to sleep. Indeed, the temperature in his bedroom was lower than usual at this time of year, especially since the windows were frosted.

As he closed his eyes and struggled to go back to sleep, Lithuania felt something tremble. Immediately, his eyes flew open. Did he really feel something, or was it his imagination? He felt another tremble, and realized that there was something moving in the bed. He turned his head and noticed Belarus lightly shivering with the cold. Since her tough heart didn't want to share a blanket with Lithuania, she selected her own. Lithuania attempted to warn her that the blanket she picked was the thinner one, but she refused to listen, and now her shivers made the bed tremble, which caught Lithuania's attention.

Although he knew that Belarus brought this upon herself, Lithuania still cared for her. Hence, he quietly, slowly, draped part of his blanket over her and wrapped his arm around her, snuggling close to her to warm her. Believing that Belarus was asleep, Lithuania rested his head beside hers, and fell asleep. However, Belarus was fully awake. She tried to sleep, but stayed awake because her own shivers woke her up repeatedly. Miserably, she stared at the clock on the wall, waiting for the night to end. Then, while she was cursing herself for not heading Lithuania's warning about the blanket, she felt his arm wrap around her, and his blanket fall on her, which stopped her shivers. Indeed, he truly cared for her.

Warming up in Lithuania's embrace, Belarus recalled how she had treated her 'husband' ever since the day she agreed to marry him. Over the past months, she ignored, abused, cursed, and pushed him aside in her life. At nighttime, she reminded him to stay on HIS SIDE of the bed, and during the morning, she secretly hoped that he wouldn't touch her, and when she did, she tensed at his tender touches. Indeed, she had learned to tolerate him, and was getting used to living with him, but she still disliked him. Now that he was keeping her warm even though she didn't deserve it, which made no sense to her, she felt guilty for all she did to him.

In the stillness of the night, Belarus decided that… perhaps, she should try to be a better wife to Lithuania, especially since he was nothing but kind to her. Indeed, no matter what she did, what she said, what she refused from him, he was always going after her in love. This night was the perfect example: her cold made his heart ache for her, and he willingly warmed her, because he wanted her to be happy no matter what she did to him, and always loved him. Hence, she decided to be better to him in return. After all, the marriage was only for a few more months, so why not at least TRY to make them TOLERABLE, right? At least, that's what she thought. That frosty winter night, Belarus decided to change, but the next week's events would truly decide how she would treat him for the rest of the year.

* * *

**Dear Reader,**

**I hope that you enjoy my story!**

**Please, leave me a review and tell me what you think, okay?**

**Furthermore, I would like to gladly thank my buddy, The Scheming Turtle, for being my Beta-reader, and I would also like to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews and love quotes.**

**PioneeringAuthor, the pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell {+}**


	9. Chapter 8

Dear Reader,

Special thanks to my dear friend, The Silver Magician Of Chaos for the unkown author quote, and special thanks to my friend The Scheming Turtle for being my Beta-reader.

PioneeringAuthor, the pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"True love burns the brightest, but the brightest flames leaves the deepest scars."

-Author unknown

"It is easier for an artful Man, who is not in Love, to persuade his Mistress he has a Passion for her, and to succeed in his Pursuits, than for one who loves with the greatest Violence. True Love hath ten thousand Griefs, Impatiencies and Resentments, that render a Man unamiable in the Eyes of the Person whose Affection he sollicits."

\- Joseph Addison

((((ppppqqqq))))

((ppqq))

(pq)

One night, Belarus dreamed a terrible nightmare. She was in a field, a battlefield, completely strewn with bodies. Around her the battle was still raging. In horror she watched the scene unfold. Suddenly, a man appeared on a horse who was fighting against her people. As Belarus gazed at him, he turned. She gasped. The man looked like Lithuania… no, he was Lithuania. Her nightmare was from the ancient days, when she wasn't named Belarus, but when she was mere tribes, including the Ruthenians, running around. This was a nightmare of those days, when the Ruthenians were raided by certain Slavic tribes that were related to Lithuania.

She awoke with a start, and panted heavily. Beside her, Lithuania also awoke and asked, "What's wrong?"

She whipped her head around and stared at him, her terrified eyes meeting his. Abruptly, Her gaze narrowed. She remembered when the Communists gave some of her land to HIM, and she still distinctly remembered those tribes raiding hers long ago, and she recalled how Russia favored him so much.

Instantly, she remembered how much she hated him because of all that happened in the past, which caused her to scream, "You… YOU ARE WHAT'S WRONG!"

Swiftly, she threw back her covers and stormed out of the house, still panting heavily.

Confused, Lithuania followed her out, pondering what could have made her go from terrified to totally angry with him again.

"Belarus, what is wrong? Tell me, what happened? What did I do?" Lithuania pleaded when he finally caught up with her outside.

He didn't understand her wrath; they were getting along so well just the day before-they had watched the sunrise together, he had taken her out to a restaurant for lunch… it didn't make any sense to him. Whatever dream she had must have been horrific.

As Lithuania caught up with her, Belarus quickened her pace and did her best to ignore him.

"Belarus, wait!" Lithuania insisted while grabbing her arm, "Please, tell me what's wrong!"

Spinning around in fury, Belarus shouted back, "WHAT'S WRONG IS YOU! YOU! Long ago, remember? Your Slavic tribes? REMEMBER HOW THEY RAIDED MY TRIBES? Oh, for centuries were shared the same land, lived together even, and I was constantly reminded of those days… Then, Big Brother simply had to favor you and capture you, take you as a part of his house, and I was forced to see you once again, forced to watch him spend time with you over me, but it didn't stop there, did it? One day, my boss simply had to GIVE YOU some of MY LAND! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY LIFE? YOU ARE ALWAYS THERE, ALWAYS! I HATE YOU LITHUANIA! I ALWAYS HAVE AND I ALWAYS WILL!"

With that, she pushed him back and slugged him, sending him falling to the ground.

"Belarus," Lithuania objected while propping himself up with his arms, "Not all of my tribes hurt you, and besides, I wasn't there directly; I'm only one person, I can't be everywhere!"

"I don't care! It was you who caused me pain!" Belarus insisted with a sneer.

Before Lithuania could get up, Belarus dived down and slammed Lithuania's head onto the ground, determined to give him pain he would never forget. As she abused him, she remembered how she tolerated him over the past months, and cursed herself for it. She remembered the pain his people caused her, and how much her brother preferred him over her, and she became angrier with ever second. She deflected her anger onto Lithuania, beating him profusely and cursing him in her language. Meanwhile, Lithuania cringed into a ball, waiting for her to stop.

Finally, Belarus relented, and stepped away from him, gasping for breath. Slowly, Lithuania lifted himself from the ground, aching all over. However, the biggest ache was coming from his head, so he placed one hand to his head. Feeling something sticky and wet, he lowered his hand and saw blood all over it.

Seeing the blood, Belarus gasped. She made him bleed again! Surely this time she was in trouble, and that could mean being forced to stay with him another year! She didn't want that at all. Meanwhile, Lithuania looked, and saw a patch of his own blood on the ground, with a sharp, black rock poking out from the snow in the middle of the blood stains. Apparently, Belarus had forced his head onto the rock during the abuse.

She hurt me, Lithuania realized, Belarus really hurt me.

Never before had Lithuania admitted to himself that the love of his life injured him. He turned and gazed at her, stunned by the whole situation. Belarus stood by, shocked silent.

For several minutes, Lithuania merely watched her without saying a word. Finally, he made a decision, and rose to his feet. Belarus' heart raced, fearing what he would do to her, and what her brother would do. Lithuania slowly paced over to her, limping as he went. Belarus backed into a tree, and braced herself for the worst. However, what Lithuania did was far from her fears.  
Lithuania walked to Belarus, and with his clean hand, he stroked her face, and then leaned towards her and kissed her lips gently. Belarus stiffened in surprise. Strangely, a tingle went down her spine as Lithuania kissed her. When Lithuania withdrew from her, Belarus gazed at him in wonder. That was the first kiss Lithuania ever gave her.

"Belarus… I know you hate me… but I have always loved you… always…" Lithuania whispered to her as a tear of pain and sorrow cascaded down his cheek.

With that, he turned and walked away from her, unsure of what to think or say or do other than what he just did and said. Belarus watched her husband leave into the snowy forest, unsure of how to respond…  
What began with a nightmare, turned into something pivotal for both of them. Would Lithuania be able to forgive her again?

* * *

HISTORY LOVERS:

Belarussian history is surprisingly intertwined with Lithuanian history, so it's hard to determine how much is Belarus and how much is Lithuania, but this is what I learned:

Between the 5th and 7th centuries, certain Slavic tribes invaded Baltic territories. Some had violent clashes with the native tribes, while others were peaceful. It seems that Belarus was attacked by those tribes, which may be considered Lithuanian.

Also, the first official state of Belarus was actually the Grand Duchy of Lithuania.

In fact, for about 600 years, the city that is now the capitol of Lithuania was actually Belarussian, but in 1939 Communists gave that city, Vilnius, to Lithuania, along with some other land.

By the way, Lithuania acquired the land of Belarus through military conquest and marriages of royalty for a time.  
Indeed, at one time Belarus lived with Lithuania.

I harvested this information from several websites which don't show up on this website, except for this one:

wikipedia

Also, the hetalia wiki mentioned a theory that Belarus could possibly hate Lithuania because she was once raided by Lithuanian tribes, which is what caused me to research this initially.

I'm not saying that I'm 100% correct, however, I did my best, and I hope that you appreciate it.

**Please, if you appreciate my research or anything else in this story, leave me a nice review, okay?**

PioneeringAuthor, the pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~


	10. Chapter 9

DEAR READER:

I slightly altered this, mainly adding more details about Russia. Other than that, it's the same. Thanks again for all the reviews, advice, and quotes!

The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~

* * *

Chapter 9

Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit.

~Peter Ustinov

To find someone who will love you for no reason, and to shower that person with reasons, that is the ultimate happiness.

~Robert Brault

**((((ppppqqqq))))**

**((ppqq))**

**(pq)**

Lithuania departed from Belarus somberly. As he trudged through the forest, his head ached fiercely, and his heart echoed the pain. The further he went, the greater the horrible pain became, which made him realize all the more how much Belarus had injured him. Plodding onwards, Lithuania wondered how long it would take for his head to heal while also considering what Belarus had screeched at him. Indeed, he left Belarus in a very sorrowful state.

As he plodded along, he began to question why he loved Belarus for the first time in his life.

_Why love her?_ Something within him questioned. _All she has ever done is hurt you, time and time again! She broke your leg, all of your fingers and gave you a nosebleed! Not only that, but she repeatedly insulted, cursed, abused, ignored and mistreated you, FOR CENTURIES! Why do you love her? If you were a human, your mother would tell you to avoid such a woman! A wise person would never want to marry such a hurtful woman. Why… why do you love her? She has given you utterly no reason to love her. She never once said she cared for you, or even liked you, much less loved you. What is the point of loving her? Poland is right-she's going to kill you one day! Just look at the bloody gash on your head—if you were human, you would probably be dead by now! Why, why do you love her?_

At this point, he stumbled and fell to the ground, hitting the frigid snow abruptly. He pushed himself up, and noticed that he was in a graveyard, which seemed to be abandoned. He lounged on the snow, wishing his head would stop hurting. He began to weep as he lay there. He wept from various pain. Inside, his heart was aching with the realization that Belarus may never love him while his head and body groaned from the beating he received from Belarus, and so he quietly cried. Again, he questioned why he loved that shrew of a woman.

He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, and hugged his legs as he sobbed harder. He began to think more as he cradled himself.

_You know… I really don't have a reason to love her…. He thought. I've tried everything I know to win her heart… I have given her gifts, been gentle to her, forgiven her, taken her out to eat… nothing works, does it? I feel… emotionally drained… so… exhausted from trying and failing. Maybe… Maybe Poland is right… maybe I… I am crazy for loving her… Maybe… I shouldn't love her… I don't have a reason to love her anymore… all she ever does is hurt me… I feel like I've been blind for so long, and now I can finally see what she is really like… I shouldn't love her anymore… I really shouldn't… if she doesn't want me, then I can't force her. Besides, she's been so harmful to me… I should love someone else, not her._

Never before had Lithuania considered loving anyone besides Belarus, but after days of living with her harshness, he was emotionally drained, and felt that it was pointless to continue loving her. As he sat there, he realized that he didn't want to love her anymore… what was the point?

While sitting there, he looked at a nearby headstone, and vaguely picked out, "He loved God… and people, 'till he died."

Unfortunately, the rest was too worn to read, but those words hit Lithuania. If he was human, he would die…. What would people put on his gravestone? Would they put, "He tried his best, but only loved 'till it got hard," or, "He endured much more than one could ask," or, as was on this tombstone, "He loved 'till he died"?

Lithuania didn't want to be remembered for a failure…. He didn't want to give up on loving Belarus, but it hurt him so much to love her… he didn't think he could bear it any longer. How could anyone love unconditionally? It was impossible. As a human, or rather a human nation, Lithuania had his breaking point, and he reached it. There was only so much he could endure by himself. His emotions couldn't handle this much rejection and hurt….

While he sat there, considering what to do, a small voice in the back of his head reminded him what he told Poland so many months ago: nothing would make him stop loving Belarus. Now, here he was, challenged once again to love her, and he was considering stopping? Although he didn't really want to stop loving her, he didn't want to keep loving her, either. It appeared pointless. He sat there, considering what to do for quite some time, ignoring the numbing cold biting at his fingers and face, and trying to forget the pounding in his head and the aching all over his body.

Again, he eyed the tombstone reflectively. How could this man love until he died? Did he ever want to stop loving? What made him love people? Lithuania leaned closer.

"He loved God…" That's what it said. Not much help, there…. Unfortunately, the stone didn't say all the struggles the man may have had in his life, nor what made him remembered for his love. In fact, the headstone was so worn that it didn't have the man's name on it anymore… much less when he died. However, it did say three things about him: he loved God, and people, until he died. If a mere mortal man could do that, why not Lithuania, a nation? Why couldn't he love someone until the end of time? Then again, why should he?

He sat there for a great length, feeling his hands go numb and his nose turn very cold as he sat there in the snow. He considered his life. For centuries, he had loved Belarus for no good reason. Regardless of her actions, he loved her. However, that had been from a distance, when he only saw her so often. Currently, he was living with her, and day and night he was forced to endure whatever she did to him. Of late, she had been getting along with him… until today, when she awoke from a nightmare and cursed and beat him. Lithuania recalled that she spoke of the past… their past…. Sadly, Lithuania couldn't change the past, or what his government did with Belarus, but it was clearly hurting her, which made her harm him, which is why he was here in the first place. He rubbed his hands while thinking about this, trying to warm his icy fingers as he sat there in the dead of winter.

He considered the tombstone again. Finally, he did something he had not done in a long time: he thought about God. Long ago… long, long, long… LONG ago, he had converted to Christianity. However, over the centuries, due to wars, rumors of wars, sickness, being hurt by Belarus, he had slowly ignored God, more or less. At the end of his rope, being emotionally drained and depressed, looking at a tombstone, he began to think about God again. If God could help a mortal man love someone, surely God could help a nation as well. Even though it was awkward for him, Lithuania prayed and told God everything that happened, and asked for the strength to love Belarus. For some reason, it was comforting merely talking about what happened, and when he was finished, he felt that he could love her… and he decided that he would. Remembering what he said to Poland, Lithuania determined to love Belarus no matter what she did to him, for true love always loved, no matter what.

Meanwhile, Belarus had sped to Russia's house, hoping to get out of the contract before her brother found out what she did to Lithuania. She was apprehensive as she approached, worried that somehow Russia would find out what she did to Lithuania and force her to stay with him. She knocked on his door, and stepped back while rubbing her cold arms. Inside, Russia approached his door, and looked out the window nearby to see who it was. When he saw his little sister, he gasped and hid behind the door, hoping that if he didn't answer she would go away. For the past months, Russia had enjoyed being away from Belarus, and was quite happy. Now, for some reason, his sister was back, which made him terrified to answer the door. Of course, she was smart enough to know that he was there.

"Big Brother, let me inside! I have something to ask concerning the contract!" Belarus fervently demanded as she slammed her fist on the door again.

"No, Belarus! I-I-I am busy , come back another day!" Russia answered, hoping to deter her.

"Big Brother, I am freezing out here! LET ME IN BEFORE I GET FROSTBITE!" Belarus shouted in frustration.

Being desperate to get out of the contract, Belarus was determined to get into the house, which made her temper rise.

"O-okay… what is it you want to talk about?" Russia asked while cracking open the door.

Belarus barged through the door and went straight to the nearest fireplace to warm up while she stated, "I have been married to him for long enough-I want to be released from the contract."

"Belarus, you agreed to one year, and it has only been about six months," Russia cautiously pointed out, hoping that she wouldn't try something harmful.

"But, Big Brother, I don't want to be married to him any longer! I have too many bad memories with him! Please, haven't I proved my love for you by now?" Belarus implored her brother frantically.

"Belarus, you agreed to one year, and it's not one year yet-if you really loved me, you would hold to your agreement, right?" Russia parried, staying far away from her as he spoke.

Since Belarus wasn't here to bother him about getting married to her, Russia began to calm down. Meanwhile, Belarus groaned. Her brother had made a valid point.

"Belarus, has Lithuania hurt you during your marriage?" Russia probed, wondering what made her so desperate to come here in the first place.

"No, but so many things have happened over the centuries! At one time, I was forced to live with him, and I don't want to go through that again! Another time, some of my land was forked over to him! Please, Brother, I have had enough of that nation!" Belarus pleaded with him, angrily recalling the past while she warmed herself by the wonderful fire.

"Well… Sister, we cannot be blamed for everything our bosses do… besides, that's not what I asked; what I asked is whether Lithuania did anything to harm you within the past six months," Russia steadily replied.

Even though he preferred to stay away from Belarus, she was still his little sister, and he was beginning to feel protective of her at the thought of somebody hurting her. As Russia wondered what happened, Belarus stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. Although she tried extremely hard to think of something he did wrong to her, she couldn't recall anything.

"Well…no…" She slowly admitted.

"And… have you done something wrong to him?" Russia continued, stepping a bit closer to her as he spoke.

If Lithuania wasn't hurting her, then surely she did something wrong to him, which would explain why she was deteremined to get out of the contract. Russia began to become more attentive as he listened to Belarus.

"Well… yes…" She divulged guiltily.

"Belarus, what did you do?" Russia asked slowly.

Now he was becoming less timid and more vindictive. After all these months, Russia thought that surely the law of relationships would work and that Belarus and Lithuania would get along, and the thought that they were fighting not only made him worried that he would be stuck with his sister forever, but also made him slightly angry. After all, he tried so hard to make the contract so that they would fall in love that the thought of them fighting was very irritating indeed.

"Uhm… nothing… okay… I… beat him…" She confessed, not willing to say exactly what she did to him.

"And… did he beat you?" Russia probed with a raised eyebrow.

"…no… never…lifted…one…finger…" Belarus answered timidly as she stared into the fire.

Of course, Lithuania didn't hurt her, he never would, yet she was hurting him. If she kept hurting him, Lithuania may not be interested in marrying her anymore, which would destroy the entire plan of keeping them married in the first place. Considering this, Russia quickly thought of an argument to make Belarus stay with her husband, in a nice way.

"Belarus… All you ever do to that man is hurt him, and all he ever does is be nice to you, right?" Russia pointed out.

"…yes…" Belarus agreed with a nod.

With those words, Russia was officially upset. Lithuania was one of the nicest people he knew, and his sister continually degraded and abused him. Russia finally snapped.

"Belarus, you keep asking for love, but you don't even know what it looks like!" Russia shouted while throwing his hands into the air, "For the past six months, you have been beating him-you yourself said so-and for the past six months he has been nothing but kind to you-you yourself said so-yet you still abhor him? WHY? Why do you hate him if all he ever does is be nice to you? Sister, the love you want I can never give you-it is not in me! Wherever you go, people fear and hate you because you are so hurtful to them, yet you want to be loved! I tell you, I cannot give you that love! I care for you, yes, but I can never love you like that, okay? I simply cannot do it! Besides, after years of hurting people, do you think anyone would ever love you like that? Do you? Do you think you deserve that kind of love after all the pain and fear you gave people?"

Shocked that her brother would yell at her, Belarus stepped back and eyed the floor. As she stood there, she realized that she didn't deserve any love for the way she had acted.

"…no… I… I don't," she answered sorrowfully.

After a few silent moments, Russia's eyes softened and his voice quieted. After all, this woman was still his sister, and she needed some gentleness, even if she wasn't gentle.

He replied, "Well, guess what? There is a man out there who desperately wants you, who will always be faithful to you, and has always loved you for no good reason: Lithuania. He has been giving you the kind of love you have been craving, but you keep turning him away harshly. Sister, I cannot love you the way you want to be loved, but he can, and is."

Belarus slowly shifted her gaze from the floor to her brother's purple eyes.

"He… He does, doesn't he?" She breathed, recognizing for the first time that Lithuania truly loved her.

"Yes, he does. Now, go to him and apologize for the way you've been acting!" Russia ordered her as he pointed to the front door.

Belarus silently nodded as she left. Although she had entered to get out of the contract, she left his house willing to stay. Russia smiled as she left, feeling that his plan would still work and his sister would finally fall in love with Lithuania, and leave him alone.

She pondered all that her brother said and all that she had done over the past six months while she walked home. Indeed, Lithuania had been nothing but wonderful to her, and she completely didn't deserve it. The more she considered it, the more it didn't make sense-why should Lithuania love her, especially after all the pain she put him through over the centuries? When he could have slapped her in the face, cursed her, or reported what she did to Russia, Lithuania simply forgave her, and continued to be gentle to her, which was completely illogical. Why? Why would he do such a thing? It was insane-him being kind to her when all she did was… tolerate him, at best. Now, today, just a few hours ago, she had beat him and made him bleed, yet all he did was kiss her and tell her that he loved her. As she remembered the kiss, Belarus blushed, and traced her lips with her icy fingertips. That was the first kiss he ever gave her… and the first romantic kiss she recalled ever having. She pondered all that happened over the past months, especially the kiss, as she entered Lithuania's house.

For another hour or two, Belarus sat by the fire, awaiting Lithuania's return fretfully. When Lithuania did stumble through the door, she rushed to his side and begged for forgiveness, and quickly bandaged his bleeding head. Lithuania reclined by the fireside silently while she attended him. For several minutes, he was silent as he warmed himself.

"Lithuania… when are you going to tell Big Brother about your head?" Belarus inquired solemnly.

"I'm not," Lithuania answered.

With an aghast look in her eyes, Belarus replied, "You're… not?"

"No…. I forgive you, Belarus," Lithuania answered as he locked eyes with her. His green eyes were filled with the love he still held for her, and the ache he had in his heart from all the past hardships he recalled. Gently, he held her hand, got off the couch he was seated on, and kneeled in front of Belarus and apologized, "Belarus, I am so sorry for everything my government, my people, and my ancestors did to you, your government, your ancestors and your people. I know how much you must have been hurt by it, and I want you to know that I never want to harm you, ever. Please, please forgive me."

At those words, Belarus finally couldn't bear it any longer, and she began to sob. She didn't deserve any kindness from him, but he was kind yet once again.

Instantly, she threw herself onto the floor beside him and embraced Lithuania as she sobbed, "I forgive you! I was wrong, I was wrong to blame you for everything! Please, forgive me!"

Lithuania gently put his arms around her and whispered, "I forgive you, Belarus."

"Natalia—my name is Natalia, or Natasha… Natalia Arlovskaya… Larinaitis. Please, call me Natasha," She corrected him between sobs.

Lithuania's breath caught in his throat when he heard her allow him to use her human name… and she willingly identified herself by his surname, acknowledging that they were married.

"My name is Toris Laurinaitis… please call me 'Toris', Natasha," He replied with a grateful whisper.

"Yes, Toris… I just want you to know that, I am a horrible woman and I don't deserve you," Belarus answered with tears chocking her voice.

Lithuania gently stroked Belarus' platinum blonde hair as he answered, "No… you are not horrible… we all have our flaws… and I suppose none of us deserve anything," Lithuania parried lovingly.

Belarus hugged him tighter and continued to cry. On that day, Lithuania departed somberly, on that day he returned willingly, even though he had every reason to leave, and on that day they began a new relationship.

* * *

DEAR READER:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it made you feel various emotions.

Please, leave me a review and let me know what you think without spoiling anything, okay?

Also, I wanted to show some things in this chapter:

1\. Lithuania does have a breaking point.

2\. Lithuania is a Christian nation.

3\. People often find comfort in God.

4\. Love is a daily choice.

5\. True love is forgiveness.

6\. Belarus is abusive, but not a complete psychopath.

Indeed, I try to show many of these things throughout the whole story.

I don't just write fluffy romances-I put in a moral... usually.

**By the way, please keep leaving me reviews! I want to know if this story flows well, is in-character, and has excellent grammar, and if it makes you feel any emotions. Of course, I don't want you spoiling anything, either. Also, if you have any good quotes on love, please leave them in a review, or a PM! Thanks for everything, Everyone!**

PioneeringAuthor, the pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell {+}


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.

~ Ingrid Bergman

((((ppppqqqq))))

((ppqq))

(pq)

About a month after the fight, something else happened that would affect their relationship. While Lithuania was cooking some soup for supper, Belarus stepped into the kitchen and offered to help. Pleased that she was willing to assist, Lithuania handed her an apron, and the two were soon cooking together. Lithuania chopped vegetables as Belarus stirred them into the pot, and soon the soup smelled absolutely delectable, which made them both very eager to eat what they were cooking.

Suddenly, for a moment, as Belarus reached down to get something, her hand touched Lithuania's. They locked eyes after that. For a few moments, Belarus merely stared at him, then a tiny smile spread across her face while her hand closed around his. As he smiled back, Lithuania put down the knife he was holding in his other hand, reached over and stroked Belarus' face with the back of his free hand. Belarus felt a strange tingling warmth spread across her face where Lithuania was stroking her, and she stopped stirring the pot to run her fingertips along Lithuania's hand as he stroked her face. Slowly, steadily, Lithuania leaned close to Belarus, and gently kissed her while still caressing her face and holding her hand.

The warmth spreading across Belarus' face started to spread everywhere as they kissed. It was the first time Lithuania kissed Belarus since the fight, which nearly caused him to stop loving her. After Lithuania pulled away from Belarus, she found herself smiling brightly and feeling slightly light-headed, in a good way. When they finally started eating, Belarus continued to think about the affectionate kiss Lithuania gave her, and found herself desiring more.

Lithuania, meanwhile, also thought about the kiss, and was glad that she seemed to enjoy it. Inside his heart, he felt that he was finally winning her heart, and this notion made him excited and relieved beyond words. Indeed, this day would lead them in a new direction, even though it may seem like a small event.

* * *

Special thanks to The Scheming Turtle for being my Beta!

**Also, please keep leaving me nice reviews, Everyone! I want to know if this story is in-character, flows well, and jogs any emotions! Please, don't spoil anything, okay?**

By the way, this story is not over, trust me! We're basically at the halfway point, here. The chapters before this one I consider the anger/forgiveness half, and this one and the next are the self-control half. You'll see why I say that in the next one. I'm writing these to show that love is a choice... and sometimes it means stopping yourself from doing something you want to do because you know you can't do it.

The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~


	12. Chapter 11

Dear Reader,

I give thanks to The Scheming Turtle for being my Beta-reader, and I would like to say that this is NOT a lemon! IT IS NOT A LEMON!

Trust me, okay?

Also, this is why I call this half of the story the Self-control act.

The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~

* * *

Chapter 11

I don't think you can keep someone you truly love at arm's length on purpose; they'll always end up in your arms.

~Holly Nichole Miller

((((ppppqqqq))))

((ppqq))

(pq)

One day, a few weeks later, Lithuania and Belarus were reclining on a hillside, watching the stars together. Although it was not quite spring yet, it was very close. In fact, there were many patches of grass growing, and the frigid snow was steadily melting. Of course, there were still some stubborn patches of snow, which tried to defy the change of seasons by stubbornly clinging to the ground while slowly shrinking. However, the night was still warm, unusually warm, in fact, and so Belarus and Lithuania leaned against a tree, with only some light jackets on top of their clothes to keep them warm.

After a time, Lithuania lovingly kissed Belarus' silvery hair. She turned her head and offered a tiny, yet grateful, smile. Leaning over, Lithuania kissed her again, this time gently pressing his lips against hers. For the past weeks, he had kissed her repeatedly, but tonight, Belarus kissed him back instead of simply allowing him to kiss her, which made him kiss her again. In this way, Lithuania and Belarus continued exchanging kisses, parting only for the occasional breath when necessary.

Soon, Lithuania wrapped his arms around Belarus, and kissed her more and more deeply. Although she wasn't exactly the romantic type, Belarus found herself nearly melting under his kisses, and slowly started leaning backwards. Eventually, Lithuania was on top of her, continuing to kiss her passionately. His emotions, which were overwhelmingly strong for Belarus, pushed him to keep going and get as close to her as possible, to pour his love into her physically. Hence, Lithuania drew her as close to him as he possibly could and continued kissing her intensely.

Into his passionate mind, a thought reminded him of one tiny detail in the contract: he was NOT supposed to go farther than a kiss, unless she wanted to do so. At the rate he was going, kissing would be the smallest thing they did together. As he started to recall this, he realized that he had no idea if Belarus wanted to go farther, and there was always the chance she could use it against Lithuania if they did go farther. Hence, he abruptly stopped kissing her and opened his eyes wide, breathing heavily as he lifted himself from her. Quickly, Lithuania stood up and took a step back from Belarus. He never before had wanted to go farther than a kiss, and the fact that he did struck him. Deep within, he wanted something he couldn't have, and he knew he couldn't have it. He desired Belarus. Furthermore, he desired to give himself to her. Because he knew he couldn't have her, couldn't give her all the physical love he wanted to give, he felt dirty and found himself staring at her in surprise. That miniscule detail in the contract caused great conflict within him.

Confused at why Lithuania stopped so suddenly, Belarus sat up and gazed at him quizzically.

"What's wrong?" She questioned after a few moments.

"It's… it's too cold out here-we really should go inside," Lithuania blurted out as he began to head back to the house.

Seeing Lithuania briskly walk away, Belarus knew that something was wrong; she could tell that he was hiding something. Since she didn't want to probe, she quietly followed him. Within herself, she wondered what could have made him stop like that-was it something she did? Did she offend him? Was the night really that cold? Puzzled and worried, she entered the house a few feet behind him, hoping that it wasn't her fault.

"I'm tired; let's go to bed," Lithuania declared as he walked up the stairs swiftly.

Again, Belarus knew he was lying, and asked herself why he would. Suddenly, she paused her thoughts and asked herself, Wait, why do I care? It's not like I'll be married to him much longer… right?

For the first time in months, she did NOT answer, Yeah, just a few more months and I'll be back with Big Brother.

Indeed, this time she merely stood there, wondering if she would be married to him much longer at all. As she fell asleep, Belarus remembered the kisses she exchanged with Lithuania, and realized that she enjoyed them very much… but… was that all she wanted… or did she want more? Did she want him to stop?..she had no idea.

Lithuania, meanwhile, continually replayed the scene in his mind, chiding himself and feeling guilty for being physically attracted to Belarus, and wanting to give himself to her. Indeed, that hillside event was something that would follow him for a long time.

* * *

**As usual, please leave me a non-spoiler review so I know what you are thinking!**

By the way, if you think Belarus is being a wee bit too willing, let me explain:

1\. She's gotten used to him kissing her.

2\. She's decided to start kissing back

3\. This may sound disgusting but it's true: when people kiss deeply, hormones and chemicals are exchanged that cause them to want to keep going... and going... and... going...

All things equal, it makes sense... by the way, reason #3 is why if you are kissing someone deeply and you DO NOT want to sleep with them, you really shouldn't be kissing them. Okay, that's enough Biology from me, I apologize if I grossed anyone out, but I needed to be honest, and now you know so that you will understand.

The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hate leaves ugly scars, love leaves beautiful ones.

~Mignon McLaughlin, _The Second Neurotic's Notebook_, 1966

Let your love be like the misty rains, coming softly, but flooding the river.

~Malagasy Proverb

((((ppppqqqq))))

((ppqq))

(pq)

When spring finally arrived, everything truly looked beautiful. The trees were awe-inspiring with their new green foliage and the flowers were practically singing as they opened up and revealed their magnificent petals to the world. As the days passed, the weather became warmer, which encouraged even more flowers and trees to grow greener. Indeed, it was a fantastic spring.

However, not everything was beautiful. One day, Lithuania was cleaning the master bedroom when he noticed that he had a hole in his shirt. He sighed and took off the shirt. Making a mental note that later in the day he would have to repair the hole, which was something he often did, he tossed the shirt into a corner. As he rummaged through his closet for another shirt to wear, Belarus happened to be walking by the room. She glanced over and halted swiftly when she saw that he had deep, ugly scars on his back. Before Lithuania noticed her, she ducked behind the wall. For a few moments, she peeked around the door and watched as Lithuania pulled on another shirt and continued cleaning.

Belarus swiftly hid behind the wall again, considering what she just discovered. Where did he get such scars? He never informed her of them before… then again, she didn't really care about him before this insane marriage contract she agreed to enter. Cautiously, she walked away from the bedroom, hoping that he wouldn't hear her as she left. While she tiptoed along the hall, she pondered how he got those tremendous scars. Did her big brother do that to him? For a few minutes, she rolled that question around in her mind. The more she pondered it, the more she became protective of Lithuania, which made her become increasingly angry. She just discovered that one of the kindest, most forgiving people she ever met, if not the most forgiving, had grizzly scars down his back, and she knew that he didn't deserve them, and the thought that her brother could have done that to him sparked her temper.

_Lithuania doesn't deserve torture like whatever gave him those scars! Whoever did that to him, even if it's my big brother, Russia, deserves a painful whipping!_ Belarus declared in her mind.

Abruptly, she halted again, and replayed what she just said to herself. While standing there silently, she realized that this was the first time she ever sided with ANYONE against her big brother Russia. Over the past months, her feelings had dramatically changed for Lithuania, and she knew it. There, on that spring morning, Belarus started to notice that she had indeed changed regarding Lithuania.

* * *

Dear Reader,

I hope you are enjoying this story!

Trust me, it's not over yet!

Special thanks to The Scheming Turtle for being my Beta in this entire story.

Again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews-I like knowing what you are thinking, so please keep reviewing!

By the way, I figured that since Belarus is a little aggressive towards her brother-chasing him around and such-if she started to get feelings for another man, she may be protective and aggressive about him as well... hence, the last few paragraphs of this chapter.

The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~


	14. Chapter 13

Dear Reader,

Thank you all for all the reviews! I am truly honored to be blessed with this many views, favorites, reviews, and follows! Your input and continued support is greatly appreciated!

For those of you interested, this story currently has over 3,000 views and over 100 reviews! I am truly honored, thanks everyone!

Please keep reviewing and giving suggestions!

Again, I give thanks to The Scheming Turtle for being my Beta-reader.

By the way:

I am back from my trip, however I have a busy life.

If I do not respond to your PM, it is because I am not here.

PioneeringAuthor, the pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~

* * *

Chapter 13

Some women love only what they can hold in their arms; others, only what they can't.

~Mignon McLaughlin, _The Second Neurotic's Notebook_, 1966

((((ppppqqqq))))

((ppqq))

(pq)

On the same day that Belarus discovered Lithuania's scars, Lithuania was sitting on a couch, reading a book. As a lover of literature, he enjoyed reading, and now he had some free time to do so. He reclined on the couch, gently flipping the pages as he read the story, which was one of his favorite adventure novels. He had no idea that Belarus knew about his scars, of course.

After some time, Belarus entered the room and found him reading. Interested in what he was doing, she asked, "What are you reading, Toris?"

Since the day her brother lectured her and she realized how deeply Lithuania loved her, she allowed him to call her by her human name and she also called him by his human name occasionally, especially when she wanted to get his attention. Hearing his human name, Lithuania stopped and turned to her.

"Oh, it's an adventure story, Natasha," He explained casually.

"What is it about?" Belarus probed as she sat beside him.

"Oh, I would love to tell you!" Lithuania piped up as he shifted in his seat so he could look at her better.

For the next twenty minutes, he told her all about what he was reading, the characters, the setting, everything he loved about it and more.

Although Belarus was truly listening to him, her mind continued to wander back to his scars. Partially, she wished to ask him how he got them, but she was afraid to ask such a question…. After all, he never told her about them, so perhaps she shouldn't bother asking. Eventually, she couldn't hold back her thoughts anymore, and a few minutes after Lithuania finished, she timidly asked, "Toris… how did you get your scars?"

Lithuania stiffened. How did she know?

"What scars?" He answered, hoping to change the subject.

"The ones on your back: earlier when you were changing your shirt I walked by and… there they were," Belarus elucidated, hoping that he wouldn't get upset.

Lithuania locked eyes with his wife and firmly replied, "It's none of your concern, Tasha."

She held his gaze and countered, "It is my concern because they are my husband's scars."

Lithuania's heart jumped at that last remark—she acknowledged him as her husband. He couldn't recall the last time she said that. Indeed, she acknowledged his surname as hers, but calling him husband was a much deeper sentiment. After a few seconds, he registered what she said.

He closed his book and replied, "I prefer to not talk about it."

He knew where he got his scars, but he didn't wish to tell her… at least, not now. Noticing what time it was, Lithuania suddenly realized that he had been reading for a great length, and felt thirsty.

As he stood up, he announced, "I'm going to get a drink."

With that, he kissed Belarus on her forehead and walked out of the room. She listened to his tone of voice as he spoke to her, and when he left, Belarus sat on the couch silently, contemplating his words.

While wondering why he did not confide in her, Belarus also pondered why he didn't kiss her like he used to do. Ever since that day in the kitchen when they shared a kiss, Lithuania had kissed her frequently… but ever since the day on the hill, when he left suddenly, he wasn't the same. He used to brush his lips against hers passionately like a desperate lover, but now he just… kissed her cheek or head, like a… sister or distant relative. Did she do something wrong?


	15. Chapter 14 IMPROVED

**TO MY READERS: I HAVE EXPANDED THIS CHAPTER.**

**Due to my friend, Hinotori-Hime, I have decided that I needed to put more detail in this story, starting here.**

**Please, Everyone, keep reviewing, because I need constructive criticism. With your help, this story can be even more meaningful and touching. If it wasn't for helpful reviews, my other stories wouldn't be as good as they are now, either.**

**Furthermore, leaving reviews lets me know that you are actually reading the story, so please leave me a review, okay?**

** ~+~ The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

My debt to you, Belovèd,  
Is one I cannot pay  
In any coin of any realm  
On any reckoning day.  
~Jessie B. Rittenhouse

**((((ppppqqqq))))**

**((ppqq))**

**(pq)**

A few days passed, in which Belarus repeatedly contemplated where Lithuania received his scars. At length, she could not bear the question any longer, and finally asked him where he got his scars, for a second time.

While Lithuania was sitting at a table and reading, Belarus watched him, contemplating if she should ask. She reminded herself that he said he preferred to not speak of it, so maybe she should simply leave him alone... yet, at the same time, she found the desire to know what happened to Lithuania completely unbearable. After all, they were married, so... why was he hiding it from her? Did he not trust her? Was he afraid that she would get angry at him for telling her the truth? For several minutes, Belarus tossed these questions around in her mind while also contemplating if she should ask him for the truth... after all, she deserved to know, as his wife. Then again, he was her husband, and as her husband he had a right to NOT answer her... Nevertheless, she was determined to know the truth. Hence, she asked him.

Cautiously, she walked towards Lithuania, and after a few moments, quietly piped up, "Toris... I need to ask you something."

Lithuania put his book down, turned around in his chair and faced her kindly. "What is it, Tasha?" He responed politely.

"Well... I know you don't want to talk about it... and I would understand if you didn't answer me, but... well... I... I want to know how you got the scars on your back," she blurted out at length.

At first, he looked away, studying the table he was sitting at when he asked her the question. Deep within, he didn't want to answer her, yet simultaneously he knew that it wasn't right to hold back the truth from her, since she was his wife, after all. For several minutes he didn't answer her, contemplating what to say and whether he should say it. While Lithuania was silent, Belarus sat beside him at the antique wooden table, which held many scratches and chips from decades of use. Belarus gazed at him, her dark blue eyes pleading for an answer as she sat beside Lithuania silently. Although she didn't say anything, her heart was beating fast in anticipation, and a thousand things flew about her mind in worry-would he deflect the question again? Did he not trust her enough to talk about it? Was it such a dark memory that he would never tell her? She couldn't bear wondering about this anymore. All the while, Lithuania refused to lock eyes with her as he pondered whether or not he should answer her as he silently eyed the table before him.

As Belarus was desperately waiting for an answer, Lithuania was deeply struggling with what to tell her. He knew where he received his scars, and he also knew that it would probably hurt her deeply. Because he loved her, his heart ached at the thought of telling her the truth, for he was certain that it would either anger her or break her heart. However, because he loved her, he also didn't want to hide the truth from her-she was his wife, and he wanted to be open with her because of that fact. Indeed, it was a very deep struggle that threatened to tear him apart within himself.

At length, he answered, "Tasha... I got some of those scars from wars... but most were from your brother, Russia, abusing me."

Those words slammed into Belarus like a bolt from a crossbow. She turned away from Lithuania, unable to speak with the flood of emotions suddenly swelling to the surface of her heart. It was _her_ brother who hurt Lithuania. Although she had a feeling that was what occurred, hearing the truth out loud cut deep into her. Part of her was angry at her big brother for hurting someone as patient and kind as Lithuania while the other part was broken-hearted because it was HER brother that hurt him, which also now hurt her heart because it was her flesh and blood that injured him so horribly that he was forever scarred from it deeply. As she thought about it, she reminded herself that at one time she would have been indifferent to anything her brother did to Lithuania, and that thought convicted her severely. A harsh part of her said, _Why should you care where he got the scars? Don't you hate him to death? _ Meanwhile, another part said, _He has every right to hate you now-not only did YOU abuse him, but your brother did as well. _Then, another part whispered, _See? See how much he loves you? Even though both you and your brother scarred him for life, in more ways than one, he loves you. You are entirely unworthy of his affection... or anyone's affection. _She turned away from him, with a sorrowful tear falling down her cheek. Indeed, she was unable to utter a word with the feelings raging inside of her.

Seeing that Belarus was crying, Lithuania knew that the truth hurt her. Instantly his heart ached within himself. He predicted this would happen, but actually witnessing it agonized him. He never wished to hurt her, and he had. His stomach cramped in sorrow and guilt as he watched the lone tear slide down her cheek tragically.

Gently he wiped the tear away from her eye, and whispered, "Tasha, I still love you-I do not blame you for what your brother did to me, or to anyone else."

His green eyes displayed how much he loved her, and how sorry he was for making her cry. The tone in his voice echoed the pain in his heart at hurting her emotionally, and Belarus heard it clearly.

She turned back to him, and her heart began to ache less. His words made a warmth spread over her, from her heart to the deepest part of her gut. This man had a million reasons to curse her, leave her, even beat her... but he never did. Instead, he consciously chose to love her, even though she didn't deserve it. How could he have such unconditional love for her? It didn't make any sense. She didn't know that he struggled with loving her months ago, and had leaned on his faith to strengthen him to love her. If she knew that, she probably would have fainted in shock, because it was nonsensical for him to love somebody that he didn't feel like loving... much less fall in love with her even more than before. She didn't know that, but she did know that he loved her, and that was already amazing enough, because at one point she didn't care for him at all. If he died, he died, if he lived, he lived; she didn't care at all. This thought brought the ache back to her heart.

Quickly she threw her arms around his neck as she sobbed, "I am so sorry! I am so sorry! Please, forgive me for what he did, and forgive me for not caring about you before."

Lithuania stroked her hair and consoled, "I am not angry;I forgave you... please, don't cry, it is all right."

He said it was all right, but she knew it wasn't; he was scarred, and that would never change. No, it was not all right, but because he loved her, it was all right. Because he loved her, those scars were nothing to him. To him, those scars were basically healed, or nonexistent, because he loved her... at least, he didn't blame her for them. As far as his love for her was concerned, it was all right, even though he had every right to be not all right with her.

After some time, Belarus calmed down, but she never forgot that it was her brother who scarred him... and that she truly had a behemothic debt to pay to this nation who loved her despite what her brother did, and despite what she did to him.

* * *

Dear Reader,

I am back, and here is the next chapter!

Did you like it?

**If so, please leave me a nice review! By the way, if you like ANYTHING about this story, please leave me a review so I know! I want to know if you appreciate the quotes, or the grammar, or the characterization, or ANYTHING!**

Again, I give special thanks to The Scheming Turtle for all of the help she gave as my Beta-reader.

Furthermore, I give deep thanks to all my supporting fans, especially those kind enough to give me a review, whether it is a guest or signed review. Yes, if you do not have an account you may leave a review. Yes, people have asked me that before today.

The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~


	16. Chapter 15

**Dear Reader,**

**This is a highly important chapter.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know if this jogs any emotion from you.**

**Special thanks to The Scheming Turtle, my beta as always.**

**The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~**

* * *

Chapter 15

Desire creates havoc when it is the only thing between two people, or when it is what's missing.  
~Mignon McLaughlin, _The Neurotic's Notebook_, 1960

**(ppppqqqqq)**

**(pppqqq)**

**(ppqq)**

**(pq)**

Of course, the scars weren't the only thing tormenting Belarus; she was constantly wondering why he didn't treat her the same way.

Before I speak of that, allow me to explain a few things about our dear Lithuania...  
Naturally, he was a man who expressed his feelings through acts of service, such as doing dishes for someone, or helping them somehow. At first, this is what he mainly did in his marriage to Belarus, hoping to win her heart with kindness. However, over the months, something happened: the Law of Relationships took over. According to this law, when someone has an emotional attatchment to someone else, that person will want to express it physically. Although Lithuania had been in love with Belarus for centuries, he was never around her constantly as he was now, which opened his emotions to a new level due to the law of relationships. Besides doing dishes, he was soon embracing her and kissing her more often.

After the day when Belarus injured his head, and they began a new relationship out of that, Lithuania found that not only was he becoming more physical with her, but she was beginning to respond to him, which made him even more physical. Then came the night on the hill, when he realized just how much he wanted to give her, and he recalled that one clause in the contract that prevented him from giving her all of himself... or getting all of her, unless she wanted to... become one with him. Although they had started a new relationship, he wasn't sure if she truly wanted him that much, hence he quietly began withdrawing from her physically.

However, his heart was still tied to hers, and after tasting her lips, and feeling her silky hair beneath his fingertips, he wasn't satisifed with staying away from her and merely assisting her anymore. It felt as if he read the most amazing book in the world, only to be told that he was getting too involved in it and told to stop reading it, despite it being right in front of his face. Nevertheless, he forced himself to only kiss her cheek or forehead, because he knew that if he kissed her the way he used to, it would arouse him, and he may go too far, which would violate what he agreed to before they were married. Even though he wanted to hold her close and passionately kiss her, he restrained himself. Little did he know that this strained her as much as it tortured him.

Although Lithuania never said anything about being uninterested in her, Belarus noticed that he was withdrawing from her, and repeatedly pondered why. Over time, she began to think that she did something wrong, but she didn't know what. Recalling the night on the hill, and how Lithuania had stopped so suddenly, Belarus questioned if somehow she did something to upset him... then again, never really explained why he stopped... Nevertheless, Belarus began to believe that she was the reason why he didn't kiss her the same way.

She was glad that he told her about his scars, but the fact that he wouldn't kiss her the same way still gnawed at her. Was she not pleasing enough to him? Did he get tired of her? Was it because she used to abuse him? No, surely it wasn't that... he said he forgave her... but after all the pain she caused him, it would make sense... after all, there was a price to pay for what she did... wasn't there? At night, she would stay awake in bed, contemplating all the various possible reasons why there was this unspoken barrier between them. While Lithuania fell asleep beside her, she would listen to his breathing, which did calm her a bit, and wonder if he really had forgiven her, and if somehow her past had affected their relationship. This thought tore at her, creating a deep heaviness in her heart. Then again, he had told her about the scars, so... perhaps it was all in her mind.

Regardless, she wrestled with the question day and night, until finally she couldn't bear it any longer; she needed to know what she did wrong. Little did she know what he would say...

One day, as Lithuania was dusting, Belarus approached him for the answer she sought so frantically.

"Toris?" she asked timidly.

"What is it?" he asked as he carefully dusted the edges of some picture frames on the wall.

"Toris... why don't you kiss me the same way anymore?" She asked, her heart racing with anticipation as she spoke.

Lithuania froze. THAT was the one question he truly did not want to answer. The scars were hard enough to tell, but this? How could he explain to her that every bone in his body, that all his emotions, and his human-like hormones were all warring against him, compelling him to kiss her, but that he stopped for her own sake and the sake of the contract? How could he explain THAT?

After a moment, he continued dusting, but Belarus had noticed his pause, and her heart jumped at it-now she felt that surely this was a bad thing, that it was somehow her fault, that the answer would kill her.

"What do you mean? I still kiss you..." Lithuania nervously deflected her comment, hoping that she would be satisfied with his answer.

Of course, she wasn't, and she insisted, "It's not... not the same, though... Please, tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Dear, what do want?" Lithuania persisted as he 'casually' moved away from her while dusting, hoping that she wouldn't notice the slight quaver in his voice.

Of course, she DID notice, which made her even more upset than before he spoke.

"Something is wrong, isn't it? I did something wrong, didn't I?" She wailed, finally unable to contain her thoughts.

At those words, Lithuania stopped cleaning and turned to look at her. He brushed his brown bangs out of his face so he could look at her clearly. Now he knew that his actions not only affected him, but her-his choices had not only torn at his heart, but also at hers, obviously. This revelation made his heart ache even more-he never wanted to hurt her, and he just did. Slowly, he walked over to her and soothed, "No, you didn't do anything wrong, I... I just... I didn't know it mattered that much to you."

"It does, Toris... it does," she said in a shaky voice.

"I am sorry, I... I didn't know... it's not your fault, it's just... I... I am... dealing with some things of my own, that's all," Lithuania consoled her as he turned away again, hoping that this conversation had ended.

Of course, it hadn't.

"What issues? Is it because of how I treated you? I know I was wrong, but... please, don't... don't turn your back on me!" She pleaded desperately.

Again, Lithuania spun around and locked eyes with her as he insisted, "I am not turning my back on you, and it is not your fault! I just... nevermind."

He couldn't deal with this right now, he simply could not do it. Hence, he began to walk up the stairs, hoping that they could discuss this at a time when he had his feelings sorted out better. However, she needed to know NOW.

"Then what is it? What is troubling you? Please, tell me," she implored him as he walked up the stairs with his dusting cloth in one hand.

Lithuania's steps slowed at that request, and he began wrestling with himself over the issue. After all, it did concern her... she was his wife... she had a right to know, yet... he didn't know how to tell her. How could he inform her of his deepest problems when he himself wasn't sure how to describe them or handle them alone?

Seeing that Lithuania was slowing down, Belarus pointed out, "Toris, what is it that you cannot tell your own wife? Shouldn't you trust me?"

That was the last crack in the dam holding him back from talking to her; he couldn't argue with that... She was right: he shouldn't be keeping secrets from her... especially not this one... but how could he tell her? Regardless, he needed to try. He dropped his cloth, and faced her again. As he stepped towards her, he realized that he simply had to ask her the question that had held HIM back from her...

Seeing Lithuania was walking towards her, Belarus straightened up, and her hope began to rise. Perhaps now she would finally know the truth... little did she know that she could not handle the truth.

Gently, Lithuania cradled Belarus' face in his hands, and with his green eyes staring straight into her dark blue ones, he asked quietly, "Do you want to sleep with me?"

Shocked and unprepared for the question, Belarus stood there, with her mouth open, unable to answer. During their marriage, Lithuania had never asked this question before, and he never seemed to... care about that... at least, Belarus never got that impression from him. After all, he wasn't flirtatious, or... sensual... at least, she didn't think he was.

"...what?" She finally blurted out in astonishment.

"Do you want to sleep with me, Tasha?" Lithuania repeated slowly, making sure to pronounce every word as clearly as possible.

Standing there, with her face in Lithuania's hands, Belarus sought an answer, but was unable to find one in her mind. While Belarus was silent, Lithuania noted the surprised, confused look in her eyes, and his heart cracked deeper than before. He lowered his hands and mournfully began to walk away from her. He knew she didn't desire him like he desired her, and that realization tore him to shreds. Because Belarus had no answer, he knew he didn't have her heart, and it broke his.

Seeing the agony in his eyes, and watching Lithuania walk away from her, Belarus knew she broke his heart, and it made her feel worse than before.

Quickly, she piped up, "Wait! Toris, what if I said 'yes'?"

Lithuania stopped and turned his head to look at her. Once again, he walked over to her and held her soft, pale face in his hands as he began to do his best to enlighten her on what he truly pined for from her.

"I do not want you to comply, I want you to whole-heartedly accept me. I want you to want me so badly that you are the one seducing me. I want you to want me so much that I don't even have to ask. I want you to want me so much that when I come home, you run into my arms and lavish me with kisses. I don't just want a night of passion, I want your heart, Tasha... It seems that right now, I don't have it," he informed her with a sad, serious voice.

With that divulged, he let go of her face again and walked behind her, towards the front door, broken-hearted and emotionally drained.

"I am going to Poland's, I'll be back later," he announced in a flat voice before exiting the house.

After he left, Belarus sighed mournfully. Although she had finally become accustomed to being his wife, and accepted it, and although she did think he was handsome, sleeping with him... was... a bit out of her... thought zone. Hence, she had no answer to give him when he surprised her with such a request. She recognized the deep anguish in his eyes and voice when he spoke to her, and knew that she had crushed him by not saying yes whole-heartedly. After all, what person, what man would want to be married to a woman who wasn't attracted to him physically like that? Surely this ripped apart his heart, and his ego... if he even had an ego... Belarus sighed again as she considered this.

After all, Lithuania was such a kind, forgiving man... he deserved someone to do all those things he said-to run into his arms and kiss him, to passionately pursue him, to... to become one with him. Suddenly, she gasped-that's what happened on the hill! Instantly, she knew that on that night, they could have slept with each other right then and there... if he hadn't stopped... but why did he stop? Then, she recalled the contract: he wasn't allowed to sleep with her unless she explicitly wanted to sleep with him. Then, it all made sense to Belarus: clearly, Lithuania had remembered the clause in the contract, and had refrained himself in order to abide by it, for fear that Belarus was not fully willing. All this time, he must have been forcing himself to keep away from her while she thought it was her fault... Oh, it was her fault, in one point of view... After all, she didn't want to sleep with him, so he couldn't... and now they both knew it. Lithuaia deserved someone who deeply desired him, and instead he was in love with a woman who didn't feel that way for him.

When that woman realized all of that, she felt depressed beyond words. First, she had hurt him physically-it was a pain that came and went, but now... she injured his heart, and this was a pain that may never leave... and she knew it. Slowly, she became angry at her brother for doing this, for putting up this boundary that didn't need to be there, but before she could get too upset at him, she recalled that at one time, she would not have married Lithuania if that one paragraph wasn't included. Now, here she was, wishing it wasn't there... and unable to do anything about it. Inside, she was conflicted: part of her was willing to sleep with Lithuania because she didnt' want to break his heart, but the other part knew that wasn't what he wanted, and that she should just say "no" if she honestly didn't want him. Although it wasn't exactly her fault Lithuania was heart-broken, it was her fault, because she didn't love him the way he loved her. A tear of sorrow and guilt fell down her face as she stood there silently.

Now instead of physical scars tormenting Belarus, it was an emotional break torturing her heart.


	17. Chapter 16

**Dear Reader:**

**This Monday I will be leaving again for about a week.**

**I hope you all are satisfied with this chapter!**  
**I know it's a bit... awkward, but I had to be realistic.**

**Thanks again to Turtle for being my beta.**

**Please leave me reviews so I know that you read this and so that I know what you are thinking-is it good, bad, needs fixing, jogs any emotions? Let me know!**

**~+~ The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses.

~Ann Landers

**((((PPPPQQQQ))))**

**((((ppqq))))**

**((ppqq))**

**(pq)**

When Lithuania arrived at Poland's, he was feeling dirty, dejected, and depressed. He entered the door, and Poland immediately knew there was something wrong with his best friend.

"What is it, Liet?" Poland asked as Lithuania sat on the couch.

"Poland..." Lithuania sighed as he began to tell his tale, "I... I... As you know, I am not allowed to... you know... sleep with Belarus and... well... for a long time I didn't mind, but... lately... I... well..." He paused for a moment and rubbed his hands throuh his shoulder-length brown hair, barely able to continue with, "I want to...sleep...with...her..."

At this point, Poland sat down across from his friend, silently waiting for the rest of the story as Lithuania continued, "The other day, on a hill we... I... what I mean is... I realized how much I wanted to... get as close to her as I possibly could, and... I was kissing her and... things were moving along, and then I remembered that I was not supposed to... go any farther, so I left and went to bed... but ever since then I knew... I knew I... I wanted more than... than just a kiss, so... in order to make sure that I wouldn't... violate the contract I... I stopped kissing her the same way, and... she noticed."

As he heard the story, Poland became surprised, intrigued, and confused. He simply had to hear more, hence he leaned forward, resting his chin on one hand as Lithuania faltered, "Well... today she asked me why I didn't kiss her the same way, and... and..."

"And..." Poland pushed him on, determined to hear what happened next in the epic saga Lithuania was telling him.

"And..." Lithuania blurted out, "I asked her if she wanted to sleep with me."

"And..." Poland repeated, literally on the edge of his seat at this moment.

"She... said nothing..." Lithuania sighed.

"Nothing?" Poland exclaimed, "Nothing?"

"Nothing..." Lithuania repeated with another sigh.

"And... like...then what happened?" Poland requested more information in his best friend's soap-opera-like life.

"Well..." Lithuania divulged after taking a deep breath, "She asked me, 'what if I said yes,' and I basically told her that I want her to love me and... I left... to talk to you."

"That's it?" Poland demanded, straightening up in his chair.

"Yes, that's it," Lithuania sighed again, resting his head on his hands.

After hearing the story, Poland wasn't quite sure what to think. Normally, his friend didn't speak to him of this type of subject. Now, however, it seemed to trouble him deeply, and Poland had no idea until today, which made him frustrated, considering they were best friends-shouldn't Lithuania have told him about this sooner? Then again, it did just happen... Overall, Poland was truly unsure of what to do or say.

"What should I do?" Lithuania asked, hoping that his best friend did know what to do.

Of course, Poland didn't, and he sputtered, "I-I-I, I mean, like, what do you mean?"

"Poland, I have a problem: I want Belarus, but I can't have her!" Lithuania expounded.

"I don't know what to tell you!" Poland objected, "Like, I'm just the best friend, not the psychiatrist! Speaking of which, like, it seems that ever since you got married, you only come to me when you have a problem! Like, is that all I am to you now, just somebody to dump your problems onto? Seriously? Man... this is so not my thing, Liet."

"I'm sorry, Poland," Lithuania apologized, "But since only I am allowed to drive Belarus anywhere, I can't really visit you all the time like I used to, and plus... I don't have anyone else that I feel comfortable telling stuff like this to-I need your help!" With that, he took a shaky breath and blurted out, " I love a woman that I am afraid to touch because I can't get too close to her even though I want to get close! It makes me feel dirty, and guilty... and confused... I don't know what to think of myself anymore!"

When Lithuania uttered that, silence fell on the house for several moments as Poland cast about for an answer. At length, he pointed out, "Liet, she is your wife! It's perfectly natural! If this was a normal marriage, like, it would have happened at this point; stop beating yourself up over it."

"This is not a normal marriage," Lithuania countered frantically, "I am not supposed to want her like this!"

"The contract says you can do it if she wants to, and there's nothing about wanting to do it... I mean... WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY, LIET?" Poland rejoined, frustrated with himself for not having something better to say while further upset with his best friend who put him into this awkard position in the first place

"...I don't know," Lithuania whispered as he hung his head between his shoulders while locking his fingertips and resting his hands on the back of his neck in hopelessnes. Tears started to fall down his face, for at this point he didn't know what to do other than cry. The woman he loved didn't love him the same way, and it shattered his heart. If she was at least attracted to him it would not be as agonizing... but she didn't even comply with him. That she was not attracted to him was a fact that ate a huge hole in Lithuania's heart, and destroyed what little of his self-esteem he may have had left. After more than eight months of doing his best to win her heart, she still did not love him like he loved her. Indeed, at this point, he was so depressed, so heartbroken, that he didn't know what else to do but cry.

Seeing his friend's tears, Poland quickly thought of something, and piped up, "Woah, don't cry! Don't you, like, have a few months left before she gets to divorce you if she wants?"

At that, Lithuania looked up, wiped his eyes and sobbed, "Well... yes..."

"Well, hey, if you can get this far, surely, like, you can still win her-and she didn't say, 'no,' so, you know, maybe that means that deep down she does love you-and, like, in a few months it'll come out!" Poland continued.

"Yes.. yes!" Lithuania lilted, regaining his hope, "I... I do still have time! Yes, I can still win her heart! Thanks, Poland!"

With that, Lithuania quickly left, determined to do his best to win his wife's heart. He entered the house feeling depressed, dirty and useless, but he left feeling renewed, hopeful, and... not so bad after all.


	18. Chapter 17

Dear Reader,

I am back! Here is the next chapter.

I hope you enjoy it!

Initially, I would like to say that I am honored that so many people are enjoying this;

so far this one story has over 4,000 views, and more than 130 reviews, and it was published only a few months ago. Thank you all so much for following it, favoriting it, and reviewing it so that I know what you all think of it and so that I know that you are actually reading it! Thank you all!

Speaking of which, I give thanks to The Scheming Turtle for being my beta-reader.

**~+~ The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~**

* * *

Chapter 17

The first duty of love is to listen

~ Paul Tillich

**((((ppppqqq))))**

**((ppqq))**

**(pq)**

As the days passed, Belarus knew that there was tension between her and Lithuania. Although Lithuania was still kind to her, she felt as if there was a wall between them. No, not a wall, a vast chasm of unmet desire, a net of denied passions ensnaring them both. Lithuania felt it as well, but although his heart still ached that his dear wife didn't return his feelings, he was still determined to woo her, and continued to be utterly gentle to her every day, which constantly both comforted and condemned Belarus as the days passed.

One day, Lithuania was sitting in the living room, reading a book of poems. Birds were chirping outside of the window nearby, which filled the room with a pleasant, peaceful sound. While Lithuania was quietly reading, Belarus was in the bedroom, organizing some things in her drawers. At length, she wondered what Lithuania was doing, and left the room. She carefully stepped down the worn wood stairs, listening to them creak and groan as she left each one behind. Seeing Lithuania wasn't in the study, she traveled down the hall, inspecting the rooms as she passed by them. As she walked, she noted yet again how bare the walls were. They had a simple coat of paint, but other than that, they weren't very decorated. This reminded her that Lithuania wasn't the wealthiest nation in the world.

_Lithuania has been so wonderful to me... he deserves to have the nicest house in the world. I know! I should make something to put on his walls... hmm... what to make... _She pondered to herself._ As she thought, her inner conversation slowly became more and more convicting. I don't really know what to make for him, though. I'm not an artist or anything... I owe him so much for all his gentleness, though... I never deserved his love, yet he always gave it to me... oh, Lithuania, forgive me for being so hard-hearted to you for all those centuries! I still can't believe he's loved me all this time... and now, here I am, his wife... and I can't even bring myself to sleep with him. What kind of wife isn't attracted to her husband as he is to her? Oh... it's tearing him apart, I just know it... I suppose I shouldn't be too hard on myself, though... after all, I absolutely hated him for years, so... I shouldn't be too angry at myself for not loving him the way he loves me. Yes, I do care for him, but... not in the way he wants... he wants me... and I don't know if I want to give myself to him. I should, though-he deserves me, and all of me. He really does, after all I have done to him... yet... he doesn't want that. He wants my heart as well as my physical self... oh, I would give him my heart... if I knew how... if I only knew how... but what can I do? If I don't love him like that, is it really my fault? Oh... poor Toris... he has to love a woman that doesn't return his feelings... well... she does, but... not really... Sometimes, I am not even sure what to think of him... sometimes I don't even know how I feel for him... do I love him? A little, yes... but... he wants to be desperately loved, not... somewhat loved, not cared for, not appreciated... he is Romeo, waiting for Juliet to come to him... Enough of this! This is getting me no where! I set out to look for Lithuania and I end up condemning myself! Now... back to what I was doing earlier... where is he, anyway?_

Eventually, Belarus spotted her husband. Quietly she entered the living room, and found Lithuania reading a book.

Hearing her enter, Lithuania looked up and smiled at her lovingly. _Even his smile tells me how much he loves me... oh, what kind of woman am I to not return his feelings?_ Belarus chided herself silently.

"What are you reading?" She inquired.

"Oh, a book of various poems," Lithuania enlightened her while holding up the book for her to see.

I_t seems that he is always reading something... I think I should listen-maybe it will help me love him._ Belarus decided. "Would you mind... reading some to me?" She asked out loud.

Surprised and excited that his wife was actually interested in what he was reading, Lithuania straightened and answered, "Oh, I wouldn't mind at all! Please, sit down!"

With that, he indicated the couch nearby eagerly. Belarus reclined on the couch, and listened as Lithuania began reading the poetry to her. As she heard the poems, Belarus realized that many of the romantic ones reminded her of Lithuania, which made her feel guilty for not returning his feelings. All the while, Lithuania continued to read, glad that the woman he loved was willing to spend some time with him.

Soon, the sun had set, and the stars came out, and Lithuania was still reading to Belarus. Eventually Lithuania noticed how late it was, and asked Belarus if she wanted to keep listening.

"I suppose we should go to bed now," She answered. Lithuania nodded and closed the book. He arose from his chair, stepped over to his antique bookshelf, and gently placed the book back in its place. Belarus watched as Lithuania did this, and wondered what he would do if he lost all of his books. She pushed the random thought out of her mind as she considered whether he would be willing to watch the sunrise with her tomorrow.

"Toris, " She questioned, "Do you want to watch the sunrise tomorrow?"

Puzzled by the question, Lithuania turned back to her and responded, "Don't we always do that?"

"Well, yes, but... we've stayed up rather late this time..." She rejoined quietly.

With a calm smile, Lithuania replied, "It's not too late-I would love to watch the sunrise with you again."

For some reason, that made Belarus' heart flutter, and she grinned at him happily. The next day they did watch the sunrise, and the bright rays of the dawn consoled Belarus, giving her hope that one day soon that invisible chasm between her and Lithuania would be gone.


	19. Chapter 18

**Dear Readers:**

**Because I am moving and because I will be gone for another week, I may not be updating as often. Please forgive me and be patient. I will finish this story; I already know where it ends.**

**Yes, The Scheming Turtle has been my wonderful Beta this entire time. However, your faithful reviews have also helped me greatly-thank you ever so much. I currently have over 140 reviews, soon to be over 150. Thank you ever so much, I truly am honored. Reviews let me know that somebody cares and that you are actually keeping up with the story, and also let me know what I need to improve. Thank you ever so much.**

**Something like they say on TV...**

**This story has been supported by readers like you,**

**Thank-you**

**~+~ The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love.**

**~ Mother Teresa**

**((((ppppqqqq))))**

**((ppqq))**

**(pq)**

A few days passed, and Lithuania and Belarus traveled to a market together. They had done this many times before, but today Belarus was especially interested in going because she deeply desired to give her husband SOMETHING to show how much she appreciated all he did for her. As they walked along the aisles, searching for various items, Belarus wandered off by herself, secretly looking for something for Lithuania, who had already given her more than she could ever ask. After some time, she neared an art stand, where she immediately spotted a breathtaking painting of a sunrise. It wasn't very large, but Belarus knew that it would be perfect for Lithuania's hallway. Quickly she purchased it and began examining it closer. As she examined it, she began walking through the market again, trying to get back to Lithuania.

While she looked at the painting, Belarus began to think back to that first sunrise that she witnessed with Lithuania. Originally, she was trying to get away from him, attempting to have a private moment of happiness, but he had followed her and... surprisingly... she had enjoyed his presence. For some reason, the sun seemed brighter on that day, and she took notice. Indeed, ever since then they had watched the sunrise together, and on the days when the skies were clouded over, or raining too hard to see the sunrise, Belarus would awaken early and see the darkness, and her heart would feel heavy in her chest. On those days she would watch the rain fall, wishing it would stop, and on those days Lithuania would wrap his arms around her shoulders, and tell her that tomorrow the sunrise would be more brilliant because the plants would be greener, and the world would be more lively because of the rain... and he would always be right. Now, here she was, looking at the painting in her hands, wondering if Lithuania would remember all those times when he saw this painting.

Eventually, she did find him. Before he noticed she was holding something, she hid the painting behind her back.

"Ah, there you are, Tasha!" Lithuania remarked as he saw her near him. Noticing that she was holding something, he added, "What is that behind your back?"

"A gift," Belarus simply replied as she showed him the painting. As Lithuania spotted the painting, he was awestruck at how the colors perfectly blended together, and how it seemed to shine when the light of the real sun hit it.

"It's... beautiful..." Lithuania breathed in awe.

"So... you like it? I bought it for you," Belarus piped up, twisting her skirt in her hands as she spoke.

"Yes, I love it," Lithuania declared as he locked eyes with her. "I... I really do love it... thank-you so much."

With that, Belarus slightly blushed and looked away. Lithuania noticed her blush and straightened up, a tiny spark of excitement lit within him. He made her blush. For many reasons, that made him excited, and hopeful.

"I already bought what we need-let's try to hang this somewhere," Lithuania declared as he carried his bags in one hand and the painting in the other.

When they arrived home, They carefully selected a spot in the hallway, across from the kitchen door, to hang their painting. When they finished hanging it together, they stepped back and looked at it again.

"Do you think that's a good spot?" Lithuania enquired as he gave it a sidelong glance.

"Yes, it looks perfect there," Belarus assured him.

With that, they looked at each other and nodded. Indeed, it looked like it was meant to fit there. For a few moments, they silently studied the painting, thinking of all the memories they had of sunrises together. Slowly, after some time, Lithuania leaned over, and kissed Belarus on her forehead and whispered, "Thanks for the painting."

Once again, Belarus locked eyes with him and lightly blushed. She felt her heart flutter inside; she made him happy, and that made her happy... which made her smile at him gently. Indeed, the painting wasn't the only thing that was meant to hang somewhere-that gentle smile looked like it should stay there forever on her face. For days afterwards, the two would often admire the painting that Belarus found at that market, and remember what they had done together. Although neither said it out loud, they both hoped that they could spend more sunrises together... forever.


	20. Chapter 19

**Dear Reader,**

**Here is another short, yet emotional chapter.**

**Special thanks to The Scheming Turtle, as always.**

**The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~**

**P.S. Thank you all so much for the helpful and encouraging reviews! Please keep leaving them so I know that you are reading and enjoying the story!**

* * *

Chapter 19

**The hunger for love is much more difficult to remove than the hunger for bread.**

**~Mother Teresa**

**((((ppppqqqq))))**

**((ppqq))**

**(pq)**

Some time later, Belarus and Lithuania were cleaning their house together. For some reason, this day took a bit longer than usual, and soon Belarus discovered that she had a leg cramp, which greatly disturbed her, of course. Lithuania urged her to sit down, and finally she sat down, wishing that her stiff leg wouldn't hurt so badly.

Worried about his wife, Lithuania carefully examined her leg. Since it didn't have any bruises or anything, he figured that she was just standing too long and began to massage her leg. He carefully rubbed her stiff ankle, feeling the intense tension in her muscles as he moved his fingers around and around her joint. Belarus, meanwhile, was sighing in relief at the comforting feeling of Lithuania's rubbing. Indeed, it was incredibly relaxing. Soon, her leg was starting to improve.

"Thank you so much, Toris" Belarus breathed after a few moments, "Would you mind going higher?"

"No, not at all," Lithuania responded as he moved his hands a bit higher up her leg, moving her long black skirt out of the way as he did this.

"Oh, that feels so relaxing... A little higher, please," She instructed with a grateful sigh while Lithuania obeyed her and moved his hands up her leg.

In this way, he kept moving his hands up her leg until he was just abover her knee. At this point, Lithuania froze and Belarus started at him. For a few awkward moments, Lithuania locked eyes with Belarus, unsure of what to say. Slowly, he looked down at her leg, noting how shapely it was... and pondering if he should move his hands farther.

At that point, he stood up, realizing what he was thinking, and awkwardly he excused himself from the room and quickly walked into another room and shut the door. Silently he stood against the door, slowly, heavily breathing. Deep inside, the tension came back to him: that unmet desire, that craving for something that he couldn't have began to eat at him again. Once again he recalled how much he loved his wife and wanted to get as close as possible to her... and once again he told himself that she didn't feel the same way, and it made his heart ache. He wished he could just forget all those thoughts... but he couldn't.

Then again... was it too much to ask that the woman he loved more than any other would love him back? Was it too much to ask that the lady he was always gentle to even when she scorned him would simply return his feelings? Was it too much to ask that his wife would be attracted to him? Was it really that much?

No, it wasn't... and he knew it wasn't... but he wasn't getting all that he desired... and it made him feel as if he was asking for too much... as if he wasn't worth all the love he desired.

Meanwhile, Belarus felt the tension come back. Inwardly, she knew that it was all her fault-he loved her while she... appreciated him. He desired to be everything she wanted while she... wasn't sure what she thought of him. Once again, her heart throbbed deep within herself-she wished that she didn't cause him such pain, but what could she do? If she didn't want him, how could she make herself love him like that? She didn't know how... she didn't know how. After all the kindness Lithuania showed her, which was renewed every day, Belarus knew that he deserved every part of her... but she didn't know how to give him her heart or anything else like that. Once again, Belarus was sullenly eyeing the floor, holding back tears... and it started with some routine cleaning. If only she could clean out her thoughts so she knew what she felt for him... perhaps things would be different.


	21. Chapter 20

Dear Reader,

Thank you so much for keeping up with the story and giving me all the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites!

I now have over 160 reviews on this story, over 5,800 views, over 30 favorites and more than 50 follows! I am truly honored, and... I really don't know what to say. Thank you ever so much!

Special thanks to The Scheming Turtle for all the Beta-reading help!

~+~ The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**"For beautiful eyes, look for the good in others; for beautiful lips, speak only words of kindness; and for poise, walk with the knowledge that you are never alone. "**

**~Audrey Hepburn**

**((((ppppqqqq))))**

**((ppqq))**

**(pq)**

Thankfully, not all cleaning days were as awkward as that one. For example, on a different day, Belarus was dusting the banister, when she wondered where Lithuania was. After a few moments, she decided to search for him outside, remembering him saying something about the garden. She stepped outside, and spotted him carefully weeding the flower beds near the front door. For a few moments Belarus studied the way he plucked the weeds, and noticed that he had his hair back, which looked quite attractive to her. She had seen his hair tied back many times, but never took much notice until now, when she wasn't doing anything but looking at him.

"Your hair looks nice that way," Belarus finally complimented him.

Turning his head, Lithuania stopped what he was doing for a moment and gazed at her. He couldn't remember the last time she complimented him about his hair.

"Oh... well... you do?" He asked, straightening up as he spoke to her.

"...Yes," Belarus admitted as she stared at her feet awkwardly. Suddenly her face began to burn and she wondered why she was telling him her thoughts like this.

"Well... I'll pull it back more often, then," Lithuania decided with a smile as he continued to weed flowers. After that, Belarus looked up at him and grinned. Lithuania grinned back.

Although Belarus still wasn't sure what she thought of Lithuania, she was finding something new to like about him every day, and Lithuania was finding more and more ways to please and impress her as those same days passed. Indeed, not every cleaning day ended in heartbreak.


	22. Chapter 21

**Dear Reader:**

**Thanks goes to The Scheming Turtle for being my Beta-reader again.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's short, but I had nothing more to say.**

**The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**When a man is in love or in debt, someone else has the advantage.**

**~Bill Balance**

**((((ppppqqqq))))**

**((ppqq))**

**(pq)**

One day, Belarus was brushing her hair in her room. She methodically swept the brush through her platinum blonde, silky hair, making sure to get all of the snags out of her locks. At length, she was finished, and then looked around to see what accessory she should put on for the day. Her eyes rested on something. It was a bottle of perfume that Lithuania had purchased for her quite some time ago. Picking it up, she sniffed it, and instantly fell in love with the scent. After running her brush one last time through her hair, she put on some of the perfume carefully.

As she put on the sweet perfume, she wondered if Lithuania would notice. In truth, she hoped that he would. She walked into the hallway and spotted Lithuania carrying a basket filled with clothes.

"Do you need help, Toris?" She asked politely.

"Yes, please, Tasha," Lithuania responded as he made his way down the stairs and to the laundry room.

Belarus followed and helped him unload the basket into the washer. As they pushed the clothes into the machine, Lithuania smelled Belarus' perfume.

"Did you put on perfume?" Lithuania asked curiously as he turned the machine on and closed the lid.

"Yes-do you want to smell?" Belarus offered, a slight look of excitement and hope dawning in her eyes as she spoke.

Interested in what perfume Belarus was wearing, especially since she usually didn't wear perfume, Lithuania leaned close to her neck and breathed deeply. Immediately, he remembered the sweet perfume from many months ago, when he hoped to win Belarus' affections with a gift.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply again, relishing the flowery scent. He wondered if Belarus had any idea how tantalizing that aroma was-did she know how much it made him remember how much he wanted her? Slowly he drew away from her in order to control himself, and remarked, "That was the one I bought for you."

"Yes, it was," Belarus acknowledged, noticing how he closed his eyes and enjoyed the scent. For some reason, the knowledge that her perfume was attractive to Lithuania made her heart beat just a bit faster, and made her glad.

Lithuania walked out of the room, wishing that Belarus loved him while Belarus followed him, wondering why her heart was racing.


	23. Chapter 22

**Dear Reader:**

**Because I am moving, I may not be near internet for a long time. Hence, I am trying to update a bit more frequently on this story and my other long story that I am working on, Healing Wounds: Extras.**

**Special thanks to my beta-reader, The Scheming Turtle**

**~+~ The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.**

**~ Lao Tzu**

**((((ppppqqqq))))**

**((ppqq))**

**(pq)**

Some days later, Lithuania was reading a book, when he glanced at a neary calendar. It was hard for him to read it from the distance, but something told him that he should take a closer look. Feeling a frozen fear creep over him like a wet scarf, Lithuania stood up, stepped over to the calendar and inspected it. Seeing what day it was, he quietly gasped and dropped his book in fear. According to that calendar, which was right in front of Lithuania's face now, there was only one month left to woo Belarus before she was allowed to leave him permanently.

He hyperventilated and took a step back, running his fingers through his shoulder-length brown hair fretfully. That all he had was one month left terrified him. What if he failed? Would Belarus ever consider him as a husband? Maybe they could be just friends... but would that satisfy him after being so close to winning her as his wife? He paced around the room as he contemplated all this and more.

_What do I do? What is there left to do? I have tried everything to win her heart, what more can I do?.. Maybe we could just be friends... but I love her so much... could I really just stay her friend after all this?... I... wait a minute! What am I doing? I still have another month! Like Poland said, I can still win her heart. If I got this far surely I can still convince her to love me!_

With this in mind, Lithuania calmed down and breathed normally. Eyeing the calendar again, he set his teeth and determined to win her heart within the days left to come.

* * *

**Dear Reader**

**Please do not spoil anything in a review, thanks.**

**I do appreciate all the reviews, by the way. At this point, I have almost 200, and this story is less than six months old. Thank you all so much for the input and support. I needed it.**


	24. Chapter 23

**DEAR READER:**

**I will have to pack my laptop soon, so this may be the last time you get an update from me for several weeks.**

**I give special thanks to my friend Libby8980 for the quote in this chapter.**

**I give further thanks to The Scheming Turtle for being my beta-reader, as usual.**

**Lastly, I give deep thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers and all the lovely reviews! They truly do encourage me and brighten my day. Thanks everyone, please keep reviewing, and don't spoil my story!**

**~The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell~**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**If I were to live a thousand years, I would belong to you for all of them. If we were to live a thousand lives, I would want to make you mine in each one.**  
**― Michelle Hodkin**

**((((ppppqqqq))))**

**((ppqq))**

**(pq)**

Over the next days, Lithuania did his best to woo Belarus. He continually was kind to her, helping her in any way possible while also giving her wonderful gifts whenever he could. Focussing on winning her heart, he forgot about what made him comfortable or what he wanted, and simply tried to please her at every turn, which tired him greatly. However, when he saw her face brighten, his spirits were renewed, giving him the strength and the determination to carry on in his efforts. Indeed, the next days were days of fear, worry, excitement, and courage as he showed Belarus just how much she meant to him.

One day, it was not only Lithuania trying to please, but Belarus. Lithuania stood on his knees, scrubbing the worn tile floor carefully, attacking each bit of dirt and every smudge in sight with the wash cloth he held. After some time, he sloshed his cloth into the bucket nearby him, cleansing it of the dirt while simultaneously getting more soapy water on it as he continued cleaning. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and looked up to see Belarus standing a few feet away from him.

"May I help?" She offered, seeing how much work needed to be done on the hallway tiles.

"Of course," Lithuania agreed, scooching over so she could reach the bucket and grab another towel for herself.

Soon, the two were working together harmoniously, scrubbing the floors quickly and thouroughly.

As Lithuania worked, he glanced at Belarus from time to time, noting the way her hair fell down her shoulders and hung just above the ground as she worked. The more she helped him clean the floor, the more he remembered just how much he loved her. Indeed, he had loved her all these centuries, and it seemed that now that he was close to her, he loved her more and more each day.

Meanwhile, Belarus also eyed him from time to time, noting how nice his hair looked pulled back, while also reminding herself how kind he had been to her. Indeed, she felt more and more each day that she needed to repay him for all his kindness, which was why she was helping him now. Neither fully realized how close they were getting... but was it close enough for them to stay together forever?


	25. Chapter 24

**Dear Reader,**

**Enjoy, leave me non-spoiler reviews, and please be patient, for it may be a while before I am back again.**

**Thanks goes to Turtle, as usual, for beta-reading.**

**~+~ The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own.**

**H. Jackson Brown, Jr.**

**((((ppppqqqq))))**

**((ppqq))**

**(pq)**

Swiftly, Silently, their first anniversary arrived. Lithuania knew that the next day would be Belarus' decision to either divorce him, or remain with him. Hence, he pulled out all the stops, and did the best thing he could think of doing: make his most romantic, delicious dinner for her. He gently persuaded her to take a walk in the countryside for a few hours as he cooked, cleaned, and prepared everything for her, which was both exhausting and uplifting at the same time. He desired this anniversary to be memorable... and winning.

About two hours later, Belarus came home, knocking on the door tentatively as she pondered why he made her leave. Lithuania opened the door, dressed in his finest clothes, with his hair pulled back especially for her.

"Lithuania, you look... very nice... what are you planning?" Belarus probed, becoming even more perplexed at the sight.

"I have made you dinner-you can go change clothes if you wish," Lithuania disclosed with a loving smile.

Considering how formal Lithuania looked in his long sleeves, vest and pants, Belarus felt compelled to change into something more fitting to his attire, hence she quickly went back to her room. As she changed, she spotted the perfume bottle on her dresser, as well as a necklace Lithuania had bought her, and put both on as accessories. When she decended the stairs, she was wearing a simple, yet stunning, black short-sleeved dress which complimented Lithuania's outfit nicely.

When he saw her at the top of the stairs, Lithuania found himself taking a deep breath in amazement. She slowly descended the stairs, and Lithuania held his arm out for her. With a smile she accepted his arm, and he led her to the dining room where he personally served her an absolutely mouth-watering meal. Belarus was indeed flattered and impressed by how exquisitely the table was set and by how marvelous the food was, but she couldn't fathom why he would make all this for her. Lithuania, of course, knew what day it was, and was doing his best to make sure that she would choose to stay with him... so that he could see her walk down the stairs every day of his life.

At length, all the food was eaten or put away, and Lithuania led her into the living room, and offered to dance with her. Even more flattered, Belarus accepted, and the two began to waltz slowly. After some time, Belarus questioned, "Toris, why are you doing all this?"

Lithuania smiled as he whispered, "Happy anniversary."

At those two simple words, Belarus gasped quietly, shocked that it was TODAY. Whereas Lithuania had been counting down the days for the past weeks, Belarus always assumed it was sometime next month, far away. Indeed, she never realized how fast time truly flew. Now, here she was, dancing with the man she had been married to for an entire year now. At the sound of those two simple words, "happy anniversary" everything seemed different.

As the dance went on, Lithuania drew Belarus closer to him until she was resting her head on his shoulder, and he was burying his nose in her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and perfume generously. He silently thought of all the times he dreamed of a moment like this-being this close to her without her trying to kill him- and now that it was here it was extremely bitter-sweet. Indeed, as they danced, Lithuania began to think many things.

At length, he reminded himself that today may be the last day he would ever have like this with her, and his heart ached deep inside himself. Would he be able to let her go? Would she leave him forever? Would they at least be friends afterwards? The more he thought about it, the more he realized that in the end, he didn't care for himself; if Belarus was truly happy without him, then he wanted her to leave him. He never wished to force her to stay with him, and if she deeply wished to leave him, then he needed to set her free. Even as he thought this, a few tiny tears fell down his cheeks and landed on Belarus' pale blonde hair. After all, loving someone sometimes meant letting them go, which broke his heart, even though he knew it was true.

Meanwhile, Belarus heard his quiet sobs, and reminded herself that tomorrow she would have to choose: would she stay, or would she go? What did she really want? Who did she really want?

Indeed, this was an anniversary that neither would ever forget.

**~THE NEXT DAY~**

Belarus awoke, and found Lithuania not beside her in bed. She got out of her pajamas into her usual clothes and stepped down the stairs groggily, thinking that Lithuania was making breakfast. However, instead of in the kitchen, she found him in the office, looking depressed and grim. Slowly Lithuania raised his eyes to her and pointed to the chair in front of his desk. Feeling a cold dread come over her, Belarus sat at the chair, wondering what was wrong. Lithuania wordlessly slid an envelope to her. Belarus carefully opened it, and found annulment papers inside. Belarus breathed deeply, unsure of what to say as she laid the papers on the desk in front of her. Suddenly, she realized that Lithuania's hand was on hers, and she gazed at him in wonder. In Lithuania's green eyes she saw deep conflict: love, fear, and pain were all gathered there darkly as she looked at him silently.

"Tasha," Lithuania whispered, "I want you to know that I have always loved you... and I always will love you... but if you do not want me... then I cannot make you stay."

At that he arose from his seat and began to plod out of the room, saying, "Besides, we never did anything... physical together, so it's not like we're really married... just... we're just two people living in the same house with the same last name, so... it's not really a divorce, anyway."

Of course, he was mainly saying that to make himself feel better, but Belarus knew that he was right. With one last look at Belarus, Lithuania shut the door behind him. Belarus sat and listened as his footsteps faded down the halls while he walked out of the house. Staring at the papers, Belarus quietly picked up a nearby pen and began to read through them, which made her think of all the times she dreamed about this day-the day when she could be free of him. However, now that it was here, she wasn't so sure if she wanted to be free of him. She held her pen near the paper, debating what to do next.

* * *

**Dear Reader,**

**For the sake of catching your attention and being dramatic, I give you this ending.**

**And... I leave you with this:**

**"CLIFF-HANGER, HANGING FROM A CLIFF! And that's why he's called Cliffhanger!"**

**If you know that quote, tell me please. ;)**

**The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~**

**Remember, no spoilers allowed in reviews!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Dear Reader:**

**After this all that is left is the Epilogue.**

**LISTEN CLOSE:**

**I do not want to see any reviews talking about what Belarus' decision is, understand?**

**NOBODY SPOIL THIS CHAPTER, please**

**please... please... please... NO SPOILERS!**

**...please?**

**Special thanks to Krasavitsa for the Torquato Tasso quote and to The Scheming Turtle for all the beta-reading help.**

**By the way, this story now has over 200 reviews, over 7,000 views, more than 30 favorites and more than 50 follows... and it got all that in under six months. Thank you, everyone, for all of that! All of those lovely reviews encouraged me and let me know that you do care about this story, and all the favorites and follows also let me see that you truly do appreciate this. Please, if you have not left a review, please do so on this chapter or the next one because I want to know if this touched your life in any way... or at least made you feel some kind of emotion. Thank you again for everything!**

**~+~ The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Love is when he gives you a piece of your soul, that you never knew was missing.**

**-Torquato Tasso**

**Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says 'I need you because I love you.'**

**Erich Fromm**

**Love is a force more formidable than any other. It is invisible - it cannot be seen or measured, yet it is powerful enough to transform you in a moment, and offer you more joy than any material possession could.**

**Barbara de Angelis**

**Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you.**

**Loretta Young**

**((((ppppqqqq))))**

**((ppqq))**

**(pq)**

Such was the beginning of one of the most memorable days Lithuania had. He sat on one of Poland's couches, weeping into his hands, his thin frame shuddering with every breath he sobbed. As for Poland, he himself was standing nearby, eyeing his best friend with sorrow, searching for something to utter to comfort him. Poland rocked from his toes to his heels, determining what to say as he ran his pale fingers through his blonde hair slowly in deep thought. His green eyes did not carry their usual positive light, but Lithuania's were completely shrouded in heartbreak, which was revealed when he managed to pull his face out of his hands for a tissue. Poland's heart tore at the thought of his dear friend going through such torment that at length he finally sat beside him and stared at the ground, propping his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together as he tried to form a sentence in his mind to say. At the very least, Poland wanted to make sure that this was not the worst day in Lithuania's memory, but it seemed impossible to prevent that from happening.

"She's signed the papers, I know it," Lithuania gasped for the third time that day when his crying calmed down slightly. His heart was breaking, and it was heard in every word he gasped.

"Liet, you don't know that for sure," Poland gently reminded him as he looked at his friend again.

"Poland, she never said she loved me... what reason does she have to stay with me?" Lithuania whispered as he locked eyes with his friend, his face being the epitome of utter sorrow and heartbreak.

Poland struggled to not start crying at the sight of his friend's tear-streaked face as he responded, "Well... that doesn't mean she doesn't love you... and... maybe... now that she has seen just how much you love her..Like... you know... maybe... she'll totally love you in the near future."

Again Lithuania buried his face in his hands and sobbed,"Why? What's the point? She knows what it's like to be married to me... why would she come back to that after leaving me? Besides... maybe I'm just not good enough for her... maybe it's best like this..."

At those words, Poland stood up and began pacing around the antique coffe table, repeating in his mind what Lithuania just sobbed. The more he thought about it, the more he became frustrated and angered. He refused to let his best friend talk about himself like that. He knew Lithuania didn't deserve such comments. He knew it. At last, he stood at Lithuania's side and quietly said, "Liet, stand up now."

Confused, Lithuania gazed at him and stood up, pondering what Poland wanted.

After a few seconds, Poland slapped Lithuania hard in the face and shouted, "LIET, DO NOT SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT, LIKE, EVER AGAIN!"

Lithuania, who had fallen onto the couch with the unexpected impact, stared at Poland in shock and confusion as he blubbered, "What on earth do you mean?"

"LIET," Poland shouted, "I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOU INSULT YOURSELF LIKE THAT! How... how could you even think that you are NOT good enough for Belarus? HOW? Like, all you have ever done is, like, be the nicest guy in the whole world to her! If you are not good enough for her, THEN NOBODY IS!"

As the words settled into his mind, Lithuania sat up straight and sighed, "Okay... but even if I am good enough... she may not want me. I've done all I can, Poland... I did everything I know how, but... she never said she loved me... even if I am good enough... in the end she will have to decide for herself who to love... and it may not be me."

At that, Poland flopped onto the couch beside his friend and sighed, knowing that he was correct. Lithuania, meanwhile, continued to quietly cry. For a year he poured himself into loving Belarus, trying everything he knew to woo her. Now, when he was so close to finally winning her, she was slipping through his fingers. It tormented his heart to think of losing her now, when he almost won her heart. On the other hand, he knew that if she didn't want him, he wasn't going to make her stay, because he loved her too much to pin her to himself.

Meanwhile, the war in Belarus' heart had begun fully. She placed her pen on the signature line, but found herself unable to sign. After trying and failing several times to sign, she put down the pen and contemplated what she truly desired. For a few moments, she gazed at the office with the simple, worn furniture, and the piles of papers on the edges of the desk, wondering what to do. Slowly, her memories came hopping back into her mind as she recalled how many times she saw Lithuania clean this room, and how many times she assisted him. For a moment, she pushed the divorce papers away and propped her pale face onto her hand as she considered her near past.

Lithuania and she had accumulated many good memories together in this simple, quiet house over the past year. She remembered the delicious meals they made together, the books they read together while she leaned on his shoulder, the sunrises they witnessed in awe, the conversations they had... there were so many lovely things to remember here. At first, she barely talked to him more than fifteen minutes, but now she truly enjoyed being with him... and now with that one slip of paper, that could be taken away from her. Did she want that? As she questioned herself, she remembered darker things that happened over the past year: her rudeness towards him initially, how much she hurt him physically, the days she made him bleed... and the day when she broke his heart by not saying that she wanted him physically. Indeed, she had a plethora of both good and bad memories with him in this one house in such a short time.

The more she recalled the dark memories, the more guilt clogged her heart and mind. Finally, a tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered all the times she screamed at him, and how he was always gentle with her, even when she deserved punishment. She also remembered the speech Russia gave her, and again the words pierced her, now coupled with all her new memories. For centuries, she pursued love from a source that never could give it to her the way she wanted it, and when she finally recieved it, she rejected it, cursed it, scourged it, and denied it. Nevertheless, she still recieved it; it seemed wrong that she should be loved in such a pure, unconditional way after how she treated the giver of this love for all this time.

Indeed, it wasn't just this past year that Lithuania loved her; it was centuries ago that he first was gentle with her. In fact, he was probably always kind to her, and all she ever did was beat him or scorn him somehow. How could he still love her after all this time? How could any man love her after all this time? By this time, she was crying, and she laid her face on the dark wooden desk as tears rolled down her cheeks and she breathed deeply. Suddenly, it hit her: in all her life, she would never find a man comparable to Lithuania; nobody would ever be kinder to her, surely... At that thought, she slowly raised her head and stared out the window in front of her and realized that she didn't want any other man... ever. After all these centuries she finally decided that she didn't want any man but Lithuania.

No, not Big Brother, not some other man, no man would suffice but Lithuania. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that even if she did SOMEHOW miraculously find a kinder man, she wouldn't want anyone besides Lithuania. At last, she realized that the reason why she enjoyed watching the sunrise with him, the reason why she wanted to sit as close to him at mealtimes, why she wanted to lean on him and listen as he read to her, why she wanted to help him clean, why she wanted to please him, why she wanted to look pretty for him, why she willingly laid in bed next to him under the same blanket, and the reason why she was crying now was that she was in love with him, and no one else would take his place in her heart that he earned there through his unconditional love towards her.

Knowing what she must do, she tore up the divorce papers into small shreds, threw it away, leaped out of the chair and rushed towards the front door, crying as she ran. Before she opened, she noticed her hand and stopped thoughtfully. Quickly she turned around and sprinted up the stairs to the bedroom, where she rifled through all the drawers until she located her wedding band. Sobbing, she placed the ring on her finger and then wiped her eyes so she could see as she charged back towards the front door.

Throwing open the front door, she called for Lithuania, hoping that he was nearby somewhere. Sadly, his car was missing. Feeling that she would have to wait all day for him to return, Belarus sighed sorrowfully. Then she remembered that Lithuania had a best friend who he always went to when things went wrong: Poland. Determining in which direction was Poland's house, Belarus dashed forward, across the lawn, down the driveway and along the dirt roads. Repeatedly she tripped and fell and picked herself up again to keep going forward, tears streaming down her face the entire time. She ran continuously, fueled with her determination to find her husband and tell him how much he meant to her. No, he was not quite nearby, but to her the distance she ran flew by in seconds and was a mere stretch of the legs.

At length, she arrived, panting heavily, at Poland's house and knocked on the door fiercely. Surprised, Poland walked over to the front door while Lithuania watched, wondering who it was. As soon as the door was open, Belarus flew into the room and found Lithuania sitting on the couch.

Instanly, Lithuania was on his feet, unable to do anything but study Belarus, barely believing that she was truly panting before him. There she was, slightly sweaty, with traces of dirt and leaves in her hair and her clothes, panting like an exhausted dog. Nevertheless, to Lithuania she was stunning, and as she spoke to him his heart raced faster and faster.

"Toris, I am so sorry for everything I put you through in the past year... you didn't deserve... any of the pain... that I gave you... and I... just... I just want you to know that... I love you," She breathed, finally catching her breath on the last three words, which made Lithuania gasp quietly in amazement.

"You... love... me?" He whispered, unable to fathom the idea.

Poland was nearby, closing the door and listening to every word.

"Yes... I do... I do love you, and I don't want anyone else but you! I... I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and... I don't want to be just someone in the same house with the same last name as you-I want to be your wife." Belarus sobbed as she stood in front of him.

"Tasha... are you sure you want me, for the rest of your life? We could be alive another thousand years... are you sure you want me?" Lithuania questioned, hardly able to comprehend that this was not a dream.

Belarus nodded and wiped tears from Lithuania's eyes lovingly while Lithuania did the same for her. They could both tell that the other was crying at first because they feared losing each other, but now because they knew they would be together. Lithuania threw his arms around Belarus and buried his face in her pale hair as he allowed more tears to stream from his eyes. For a few moments the two watered each other with their tears as they realized that they didn't have to fear losing each other. After a few seconds, Belarus pushed back from him slightly so she could gaze into his eyes. Soon, she leaned forward, closed her eyes, and deeply kissed him. For the next few minutes the two exchanged kisses, happy that they would be together.

As for Poland, at first he was excited, but then the moment became increasingly awkward as he realized that the two love birds may be... osculating for a while.

"Uhm... like... I'm just gonna... uhm... get a... uhm... I'll... like... just... go and... uhm.. yeah... just... do your... happy... moment thing without me, okay?" Poland declared, heading towards the door as he spoke, unsure of what else to do.

At that, Lithuania withdrew from Belarus for a moment and assured him, "No... I'll leave... and I'll take my wife home with me."

After that, he scooped Belarus into his arms and carried out the open door while she nuzzled him happily. Poland watched as Lithuania placed Belarus in the car and then drove off with her as if they were going on their honeymoon. As soon as the car was out of sight, Poland shut the door and began dancing around his home, glad that his friend FINALLY got the woman he loved.

Lithuania, meanwhile, escorted Belarus home and carried her bridal-style into the bedroom, where the two finally became one.

* * *

**Dear Reader:**

**I dedicated this to people who needed help to keep loving.**

**Did this help you somehow? **

**Did anyone need this story?**

**I want this to touch someone, not just sound great.**

**If this story made you smile, cry, or encourage you, or if you liked ANYTHING about this, please let me know.**

**Thank you all for keeping up with this and waiting for me, thanks!**

**The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell **


	27. Epilogue

**Dear Reader:**

**Here is the end. I hope that it touches you and makes you joyful, and that you remember it for a long time.**

**I thank you all for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, follows, and for the fact that you are actually reading this right now. I had no idea this story would be this popular, and I just want you to know that I appreciate every review, favorite, and kind word I get about this and all my other stories. Truthfully, you encourage me through all of that, as I try to encourage you through my writing.**

**I thank The Scheming Turtle for being my Beta reader through this entire story.**

**I thank everyone who gave me a quote on love for this story, even if I didn't use it.**

**~+~ The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell ~+~**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Where there is love there is life.**

**~ Mahatma Gandhi**

**((((ppppqqqq))))**

**((ppqq))**

**(pq)**

Hungary sat in the pew, admiring the wedding decorations. Seated in an aged church , Hungary gazed around at the beams holding up the ceiling, the weathered stone walls, and the ribbons and flowers arranged along the pews for the occasion. She smoothed her long, brown hair as her green eyes swept the enormous room in awe. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted as Seychelles asked, "May I sit here?"

"Sure!" Hungary answered with a smile as she admired Seychelles' semi-formal dress that she was wearing for the event. As Seychelles sat beside her, Hungary also noted all the other semi-formal clothes that the other nations in the room were wearing. After all, everyone who knew Belarus simply HAD to be here today, and they all simply HAD to look their best, and indeed they all had.

"So, what do you think of this event?" Seychelles probed as she studied Hungary's facial expression, "I would say it's the wedding of the millenium."

"I completely agree with you," Hungary whispered, unsure if she should speak loudly or quietly in the building as she replied, "I mean, who would have thought that Russia could convince Belarus to marry Lithuania, much less Belarus actually staying with Lithuania and loving him!"

"I know, right?" Seychelles exclaimed quietly, also unsure of how loud she was allowed to be here as she added, "And when she announced at the world meeting that she was married to him for the past year and was staying married to him... I thought I would just die of shock right then."

"Oh, no, I thought I would die of shock when she said she was having his baby," Hungary enunciated with a dramatic wave of her hand as she recalled the day with amazement still in her eyes.

"Oh... I completely agree with you," Seychelles breathed, her dark eyes filled with mixed emotions as she spoke, "I... I still can't believe it."

After that, Seychelles leaned against the back of the pew and breathed a heavy sigh as she tightened her black ponytails slowly.

"Well, I guess we better believe it, because there he is," Hungary sighed as she pointed to Russia, who was holding his three-month-old nephew in his arms happily.

For a few moments the two women smiled and admired the child silently.

"I must say... Lithuania and Belarus had a very adorable son together," Hungary whispered into Seychelles' ear with a grin.

"Yes, he is so cute! I just want to hold him and take him home with me!" Seychelles cooed, wishing she had a nephew somewhere to hug.

"Still... I can hardly believe they had a son together... I mean... Belarus... and... Lithuania... just... I just... can't.. believe it... yet... there he is," Hungary added, still barely believing the story she heard concerning the contract and the marriage.

"Well... I am not sure if anyone can... except for Belarus and Lithuania," Seychelles agreed, also surprised by everything she heard.

"I honestly think the only people happy instead of shocked were Russia, Poland... and... probably Latvia and Estonia... " Hungary recounted as she thought about that remarkable day.

"Israel seemed glad, and surprised," Seychelles offered, also remembering the strange day.

Slowly, Hungary turned her head and gave Seychelles an icy stared as she mumbled, "I don't care what Israel thinks... and if she is here, don't tell me."

Remembering that Hungary... didn't exactly like Israel, Seychelles decided to not tell her that she saw Israel and her brother Judah walk into the building earlier and changed the subject with, "Where did you get that lovely dress?"

"Oh this?" Hungary perked up as she smoothed the wrinkles in her dress, "I had it sitting in my closet for a long time, actually."

At this point she saw Austria and straightened up in her seat. Austria walked down the ailse, and when he saw her he stopped, offered her a slow nod and sat in the pew in front of her calmly. Before Hungary to lean over and talk to him, she spotted Lithuania walking down the aisle to the altar, wearing a tuxedo.

"Ah, there he is!" Seychelles remarked as she saw him walk by her.

"I suppose he was getting ready," Hungary added as she noted the way he adjusted his low ponytail quickly while still walking.

Before Seychelles could add anything, Latvia approached them and greeted, "Good afternoon! I trust you had a good trip here?"

"Yes, we did," the two women replied.

For once, Latvia's blue eyes were relaxed and his hair looked neat, and he didn't shake with nervousness as he smiled back at them and nodded happily. After looking at his watch he walked down the aisle and greeted the other guests there.

At this point, Hungary decided to simply watch the others in the room while waiting for the ceremony to begin. Meanwhile, Estonia zipped around the room, helping to arrange all the last-minute things while also ensuring that Latvia was doing his job and greeting the guests and ensuring that Lithuania was comfortable. He examined his watch. Seeing what time it was, he sped back to the hallway and searched for Belarus. Thankfully, she also knew what time it was and found him first. After that, Estonia rushed back to the sanctuary and informed Lithuania and the minister. Soon, the room was quiet, and the wedding march played. All of Europe, Asia, and many other countries turned to watch as Belarus strolled down the aisle, garbed in a simple yet breathtaking white, long-sleeved gown. The ceremony had begun finally. On that day, as the world watched in amazement, Lithuania and Belarus renewed their vows, on their second anniversary. Because he chose to love Belarus, to love her unconditionally, Lithuania finally won her heart, for love gives way to love.

**~THE END~**

* * *

**If you want to know why Hungary doesn't like Israel, read Healing Wounds.**

**By the way...**

**DO NOT SPOIL MY STORY IN A REVIEW! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANY REVIEWS ABOUT A WEDDING SCENE OR HOW BELARUS STAYED WITH LITHUANIA, PLEASE!**

**Please... please... please... please?**

**Please, leave me reviews, let me know if this made you laugh, cry, jump up and down, pine for more, or if you just liked the quotes I picked for it-PLEASE DO THAT!**

**Please, let me know what you think, okay?**

**By the way, if you want to know where I got the quotes from, they were from quote garden, brainy quote, people, and even some from dictionary . com.**

**Speaking of which, here are some more quotes on love that I couldn't stick here but wanted to or admired:**

[Ninja Canada gave me this one]

From the dream by Theodore Roerhke

Love is not love until love's vulnerable.

She slowed to sigh, in that long interval.

A small bird flew in circles where we stood;

The deer came down, out of the dappled wood.

All who remember, doubt. Who calls that strange?

I tossed a stone, and listened to it's plunge.

She knew the grammer of least motion, she

Lent me one virtue, and i live thereby.

She held her body steady in the wind;

Our shadows met, and slowly swung around;

She turned the field into a glittering sea;

I played in flame and water like a boy

And i swayed out beyond the white seafoam;

Like a wet log, i sang within the flame.

In that last while , eternity's confine,

I came to love, i came into my own

[I think Ninja Canada also gave me this one]

**"I may not always be with you**

**But when we're far apart**

**Remember you will be with me**

**Right inside my heart"**

**Marc Wambolt, Poems from the Heart**

[Canada gave me this one too]

**"In nature, nothing is perfect and everything is perfect. Trees can be contorted, bent in weird ways, and they're still beautiful."**

**~ Alice Walker**

[And this one]

"If Jack's in love, he's no judge of Jill's beauty."

~ Benjamin Franklin

[She gave me a lot of quotes-I think she also gave me the Audrey Hepburn one, by the way.]

{Arthur Kirkland's Scones offered me these two, by unknown authors}

Love is like a rose; it looks very beautiful on the outside; but there is always pain hidden inside.

**Love means exposing yourself to the pain of being hurt. Deeply hurt by someone you trust**

{Krasavitsa gave me this and another quote which I did use in the story}

**Bitterness imprisons life; love releases it. -Harry Emerson Fosdick**

{These are from Brainy quote . com}

Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye.

-H. Jackson Brown, Jr.

**Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead.**

**-Oscar Wilde**

A flower cannot blossom without sunshine, and man cannot live without love.

-Max Muller

Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies.

Aristotle

We loved with a love that was more than love.

Edgar Allan Poe

**There is no remedy for love but to love more.**

**Henry David Thoreau**

A woman knows the face of the man she loves as a sailor knows the open sea.

Honore de Balzac

{These are from Quote garden . com}

Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love.  
~Albert Einstein

There is no surprise more magical than the surprise of being loved. It is God's finger on man's shoulder.  
~Charles Morgan

You have to walk carefully in the beginning of love; the running across fields into your lover's arms can only come later when you're sure they won't laugh if you trip. ~Jonathan Carroll, "Outside the Dog Museum"

Ah me! love can not be cured by herbs.  
~Ovid

Love is the only sane and satisfactory answer to the problem of human existence.  
~Erich Fromm

When love is not madness, it is not love.  
~Pedro Calderon de la Barca

**Do I love you because you're beautiful,**

**Or are you beautiful because I love you?**

**~Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein II, Cinderella**

For you see, each day I love you more

Today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow.

~Rosemonde Gerard

Forget love — I'd rather fall in chocolate!  
~Sandra J. Dykes

Love is much like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defense.  
~Mark Overby

Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end.  
~Author Unknown

Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,

And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.

~William Shakespeare, Mid-Summer Night's Dream, 1595

Love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that.  
~Michael Leunig

Who, being loved, is poor?  
~Oscar Wilde

Without love, what are we worth? Eighty-nine cents! Eighty-nine cents worth of chemicals walking around lonely.  
~Laurence Marks, M*A*S*H, "Love Story," original air date 7 January 1973, spoken by the character Hawkeye

A baby is born with a need to be loved — and never outgrows it.  
~Frank A. Clark

If I love you, what business is it of yours?  
~Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

Absence diminishes small loves and increases great ones, as the wind blows out the candle and fans the bonfire.  
~François VI de la Rochefoucault

The ultimate test of a relationship is to disagree but to hold hands.  
~Quoted by Alexandra Penney in Self

**Love is, above all, the gift of oneself.**  
**~Jean Anouilh**

A bell is no bell 'til you ring it,

A song is no song 'til you sing it,

And love in your heart

Wasn't put there to stay -

Love isn't love

'Til you give it away.

~Oscar Hammerstein, Sound of Music, "You Are Sixteen (Reprise)"

Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity.  
~Henry Van Dyke

Love is an ocean of emotions entirely surrounded by expenses.  
~Lord Dewar

Only in love are unity and duality not in conflict.  
~Rabindranath Tagore

'Tis sweet to know there is an eye will mark our coming, and look brighter when we come.  
~Lord Byron

Love is the thing that enables a woman to sing while she mops up the floor after her husband has walked across it in his barn boots.  
~Author unknown, as printed in The Hoosier Farmer

If grass can grow through cement, love can find you at every time in your life.  
~Cher

**Love doesn't sit there like a stone, it has to be made, like bread; remade all of the time, made new.**  
**~Ursula K. Le Guin**

Love is staying up all night with a sick child — or a healthy adult.  
~David Frost

While duty measures the regard it owes

With scrupulous precision and nice justice,

Love never reasons, but profusely gives,

Gives, like a thoughtless prodigal, its all,

And trembles then, lest it has done too little.

~Hannah More

Take away love and our earth is a tomb.  
~Robert Browning

**Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds.**  
**~William Shakespeare, "Sonnet CXVI"**

It is the same in love as in war; a fortress that parleys is half taken.  
~Marguerite de Valois

**Love... Its eternal goal is life... No one who has ever brought up a child can doubt for a moment that love is literally the life-giving fluid of human existence. ~Smiley Blanton, quoted in Woman's Home Companion, 1956**

A joyful heart is the inevitable result of a heart burning with love.  
~Mother Teresa

Sometimes it's a form of love just to talk to somebody that you have nothing in common with and still be fascinated by their presence.  
~David Byrne

You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.  
~Dr. Seuss

Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place.  
~Zora Neale Hurston

An old man in love is like a flower in winter.  
~Portuguese Proverb

Will you love me in December as you do in May,

Will you love me in the good old fashioned way?

When my hair has all turned gray,

Will you kiss me then and say,

That you love me in December as you do in May?

~James J. Walker

Love is the poetry of the senses.  
~Honoré de Balzac

We don't believe in rheumatism and true love until after the first attack.  
~Marie Ebner Von Eschenbach, Aphorism

Love is a game that two can play and both win.  
~Eva Gabor

Without love, the rich and poor live in the same house.  
~Author Unknown

**Be everything with so much love in your heart that you would never want to do it any other way. ~Amrit Desai**

A lover is a man who tries to be more amiable than it is possible for him to be. ~Nicholas de Chamfort

True love comes quietly, without banners or flashing lights. If you hear bells, get your ears checked. ~Erich Segal

True love, to whom my heart is prey,

How dost thou hold me in thy sway,

That in each day I find no fault

But daily wait for love's assault.

~Pernette du Guillet

**True love is a discipline in which each divines the secret self of the other and refuses to believe in the mere daily self. ~William Butler Yeats**

**Seize the moments of happiness, love and be loved! That is the only reality in the world, all else is folly. ~Leo Tolstoy**

* * *

**Okay, I think that's enough love quotes. I hope some of these at least made you grin, because I know they made me grin.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**The pioneer with a heart for people and a thousand stories to tell**

**COMING SOON... HOPEFULLY:**

**I may write a Hetalia Cardverse! story. Not promising anything, just saying... so keep an eye out for a cardverse story by me.**


End file.
